


You're Killing Me

by 18lzytwner



Series: Tangled Series [1]
Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 22,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: Eugene experiences something he can't explain only to have it come back to get both he and Rapunzel.





	1. Chapter 1

Rapunzel strolled through the royal gardens with two of her two best friends.  Pascal was in his usual spot on her shoulder and Eugene was in his usual spot by her side, holding her hand.  She couldn’t stop smiling and her beloved had often commented that her face was going to stick that way if she kept doing it.  The kingdom had lovingly accepted them and she couldn’t believe how lucky they had been.

          Eugene had been forgiven his prior sins by her father provided he stayed on the straight and narrow and that he worked around the palace as part of a trust building exercise the King had devised.  The former thief had no complaints despite being forced to muck Maximus’ stall twice a week.  Needless to say the horse got a good laugh out of it and the two of them still hit one another on a regular basis.

          “You ready for this afternoon?”  He stopped and suddenly asked breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between them.

          “I’m excited.  The whole Kingdom will finally know what we already know; how much we love each other,” she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips.  When they parted, he chuckled.

          “You don’t think we’re running into this too quickly do you?”  Eugene wondered.

          “Do you mean on a personal level or on a professional one?”  She cocked an eyebrow.

          “Oh definitely a professional one.  I’ve been ready to marry you for months,” he smirked.  Rapunzel blushed.

          “I can see your point.  I haven’t even been the princess a year and here we’re announcing that I’m getting married.  It’s all new and exciting for everyone but I would think that we’d have another party like when my father announced I had returned,” she smiled slightly.

          “I don’t remember most of that party.  If that’s the case then I’d best be prepared,” he laughed again.

          “I’ll admit having a party for a week was a little crazy,” Rapunzel laughed.  Eugene pulled her close and they walked back toward the castle with her leaning into his shoulder.

          “Ah there you are.  We’re just about ready to make the announcement.  Are you ready?”  The Queen asked.

          “As we’ll ever be,” Rapunzel smiled.  Her mother smiled back and gave her daughter and future son-in-law a hug.

          “Your father is waiting,” she said and they walked up the stairwell toward the large balcony where the royals made all their important announcements.  Once they had all gathered the King walked out followed by his Queen and the happy couple.

          “Ladies and Gentlemen of Corona!  I have a wonderful announcement to make!”  The crowd cheered in anticipation of the news.  However no one noticed the caped man in the crowd working his way toward the front.  They were so wrapped up in what the King was saying that it wasn’t until someone saw what he was doing and screamed in alarm that their attention was diverted.  For the caped man had concealed a crossbow in his cloak and now he aimed it at the King.  There was mass confusion and the royals stayed rooted in their spots unsure of what was going on below.

          “For His Majesty Prince Donald!”  The man screamed as the royal guards tried to get to him but they weren’t in time as the crossbow’s trigger was squeezed and the arrow left the weapon at a terrifying speed.

          “Your Majesty!”  With every ounce of strength Eugene knocked the King out of harms way. 

          “Father!  Eugene!”  Rapunzel rushed over to the men she loved, relieved to see her father was all right.  However, Eugene wasn’t so lucky.  The arrow had imbedded itself in his side.

          “Eugene!”  No longer did she have her hair to help her and now she hoped her tears would work.  The Queen ordered the servants to fetch a doctor without waiting to see what happened.  If they were going to save him, a doctor would be needed.

          To Eugene everything was happening in terrifying slow motion.  He could feel that sensation of everything getting cold and he knew that the blood he was losing could not be good.  He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came and the last thing he remembered was seeing Rapunzel weeping, her tears doing nothing but wetting her dress.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

          Eugene awoke to find himself lying in bed with Rapunzel.  He whipped his head around hoping that the King and Queen didn’t see him.  No one was there and he studied the room more closely.  It was the middle of the night as the moon was the only light in the room.  Cautiously he exited the bed, making sure not to wake the sleeping beauty.  Then he strode over to the mirror.  He was definitely alive but he had no explanation for the lack of scarring on his side or the wedding ring on his finger, which he’d worn around his neck on a chain until the announcement was to be made.  He heard Rapunzel stirring and he made his way back to the bed, noticing that Pascal was nowhere to be seen.  Usually the little frog would sleep on the nightstand in a special bed made for him by one of the palace servants who had taken a shine to him.

          “What are you doing up lover?”  The familiar voice asked.

          “Just trying to get rid of some nightmares,” he smiled nonchalantly.  It must have been a nightmare because everything was as it should be.  Well that was until he saw Rapunzel sitting up.  She was definitely pregnant.  That he could have sworn he should have remembered.  When his eyes moved from his wife’s large stomach to her face he jumped back.

          “What’s the matter?”  Rapunzel asked only it wasn’t Rapunzel doing the asking.  Her hair had become long and wavy and was gray.  Her skin had shriveled and had liver spots on it.  The face was unmistakably Gothel.  He saw recognition in her face and she smirked.

          “So after all that the truth comes out.  I guess I couldn’t hide it forever for you see in the morning I’ll look like Rapunzel again.  Only the lack of sun shows me for who I truly am,” Gothel continued to smirk.  The look of horror on Eugene’s face was quite evident.

          “You don’t really think you got rid of me so easily do you?  For you see Rapunzel is the one who took that nasty fall out of the window.  I just used her last bit of magic to change form and save your life.  With your help, I was able to trick everyone into believing the lost princess was still alive and I simply took her place.  The sun grants me eternal youth during the day and as long as I stay away from the moon’s powers, I stave off death until the day breaks,” Gothel told him.  Eugene refused to believe it; no way had Gothel done all of that while he was dying up in that tower.  Surely she couldn’t have fooled everyone and that’s when Pascal popped into his head.  The poor little frog knew too much and he was probably dispatched as soon as Gothel found out.

          “Either way, we’re having this baby and there isn’t much you can do about it,” the woman said.

          “Oh I think there is,” Eugene quickly made his way to the glass doors leading to the balcony and threw them open.  Then he strode to the edge of the balcony.  The fall would most certainly kill him but with a pregnant woman the only witness there would be a guard at her door every waking moment or even better they would think she murdered him.  He wore a smirk of his own.  If his Rapunzel were truly dead than he would join her in the great beyond besides he couldn’t live with the fact that he’d impregnated Gothel.  If he had had anything in his stomach he would have vomited.

          “Get back in here Eugene!”  Gothel crowed now at the doorway too afraid to step into the moonlight.

          “Only way you stop me is by coming to get me.  Too afraid of what the moon will do?  Afraid I’ll really jump?  See when you don’t show yourself at the balcony edge or at my side they’ll know something is wrong.  They’ll find out one way or another and either way I’ll still be with Rapunzel,” the former thief smirked, climbed onto the railing, and jumped.

          He waited for impact and death; two things that never came as suddenly a bright light flooded his eyes and blinded him.

          “Eugene!”  The familiar voice reached his ears and he moved his hand to block the light.  It hurt to do so but it was necessary to see where he was.

          “Eugene!”  There was Rapunzel being pulled back by the guards, the sun streaming in the windows. 

          “Rapunzel!”  He shouted as loud as he could and the entire room froze.  At this point, Rapunzel broke free from the guards and rushed to his side.

          “I don’t know how it’s possible but you’re here,” tears streamed down her face as she buried it in his now bare chest.

          “I’m not sure either but I’m glad you’re you and not someone else,” the comment confused her and she picked up her head and gave him a look.

          “I’ll explain later,” he promised as the doctor rushed over and took over.  Rapunzel stood back as they poked and prodded Eugene until they were satisfied he was in fact alive and that his wound was in fact real.

          “Mr. Fitzherbert, I do believe I owe you my life,” the King said as he stepped into the room.  Everyone immediately bowed and grew silent.

          “I would just say that you don’t need me to muck Maximus’ stall anymore,” Eugene flashed a smile.

          “Done.  You certainly proved yourself today.  Although I have to admit I am confused about your miraculous recovery,” he said.

          “All I know is that I awoke from a nightmare and found Rapunzel wishing she had her frying pan,” again the former thief joked.

          “Well the man who attempted to kill me and almost successfully killed you claims that he doesn’t remember how he got into Corona or how he managed to shoot the crossbow.  He can’t be telling the truth but he didn’t give us anything else to go on.  The name he shouted in the crowd doesn’t mean anything to me and he couldn’t explain it either.  However the most odd thing happened when the moon came out last night.  He screamed at the top of his lungs, collapsed, and died,” the King turned the tone of the conversation to more serious matters.  Eugene went pale.

          “Are you all right dear boy?”  The doctor asked.  Suddenly the former thief vomited all over the doctor’s shoes.

          “Perhaps not entirely,” Eugene confessed.

          “Let us depart so that you may rest,” the King smiled and turned to move Rapunzel along.  Pascal squeaked from his position on the Queen’s shoulder and gave Eugene a smile.  Still the thought haunted him about what Gothel had told him in the dream.  How was it that this would be assassin would die in the moonlight?  Could somehow the woman who tormented Rapunzel all her life be now tormenting them after her death?  He wasn’t sure how it all fit together but he intended to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

A week passed and Eugene’s strength was slowly returning.  Rapunzel was glad to nurse him even though he insisted she shouldn’t.  He hadn’t had any more nightmares and no more strange incidents had occurred.  With Rapunzel staying in his room to keep an eye on him, he was able to discover she was in fact herself.  When the sun sank below the horizon, she remained her youthful self, so it made him wonder if his mind had made it all up in order to get him to stay alive.  Still questions remained about the strange assassination attempt and how it all tied back together.  Luckily Rapunzel hadn’t asked him to explain what he had meant the day he’d miraculously come back from the dead and he hoped he could avoid it until he had more answers.

          “How are you doing this morning?”  Rapunzel asked upon entering his room, snapping him from his thoughts.

          “Better, I believe.  Although if I don’t get out for a walk soon, I’m pretty sure my legs will be useless,” he said looking at the breakfast feast she had brought him on two trays.

          “The doctor said to take it easy at least for a few more days.  I suppose we could let you lie in bed and have me stretch your muscles,” her comment was innocent but it stirred up other thoughts for the former criminal.  Shaking his head, making sure to push those thoughts back until later, he responded with a smile,

          “Ok have it your way.”

          “Well why don’t we eat breakfast first?”  She asked.

          “Sounds good.  I hope the chef left some for everybody else,” he said.

          “Truth be told, I made all of this.  I’m sure later he’ll be upset things are missing,” Rapunzel confessed.

          “So there is something else you can use that frying pan for,” Eugene teased and she poked him lightly on the shoulder with her fist.  It was at this time Pascal appeared from his hiding place in Rapunzel’s apron and squeaked at seeing all the food.  Eggs, toast, pancakes, juice, and bacon littered the trays along with Rapunzel’s favorite tea and it all smelled delicious.  Eugene was ready to chow down when he saw Pascal make a move.

          “Stay away from my toast chameleon,” the former thief narrowed his eyes at him.  Pascal stuck out his tongue and grabbed a piece.  It was too big for him and he ended up getting plowed over by it.  This made Eugene and Rapunzel laugh.

          “I have to remember that still hurts,” he shook his head.

          “And I think Pascal will stay away from toast for awhile,” Rapunzel smirked.  They continued their breakfast oblivious to everything else around them including a set of eyes that peeped through a spyglass.  The owner of the spyglass was hidden in the safety of the trees in the royal garden.  A smirk crossed their face as they put their tool away and they slunk back into the depths of the tree’s branches.  From there they crawled out onto the wall separating the palace from the outside world and dropped into the alley.  From the alley they disappeared into the crowd looking for their next victim.  If the Princess and her new fiancée thought they had lived through the worst of it, then they had another thing coming.  The world was full of people who no one would miss and they would become an army.  No matter how long it would take them they would fight to ruin everything those two had, just as they had ruined what had once been.


	3. Chapter 3

“You continue to amaze me Mr. Fitzherbert,” Doctor Caldwell smiled as he checked out his patient not long after lunch.

          “Glad to hear it Doc,” Eugene smiled.

          “Your progress is quite good and I believe now what is best for you is some fresh air.  I don’t want you walking about just yet but I do have a piece of equipment that will allow you to be pushed,” Caldwell motioned for his nurse to bring whatever it was into the room.

          “This my dear boy is what the Germans call a rollstuhl or if I may translate, a wheelchair.  Now I wouldn’t go rolling off the stone pathways with this thing but it will certainly allow Princess Rapunzel to take you about.  It’ll be good for getting around the palace as well.  I’d like to see how you handle being up and about, well at least as much as you can,” the doctor explained.

          “The Germans?”  Eugene was puzzled and not entirely up on his geography.

          “A smart bunch that the King met at the last world conference.  Their country is to the north, past Italy,” he said.

          “Oh, I see.  Well I’m glad to be using their little invention, especially if it helps me get out of bed,” the former thief smiled.

          “Indeed.  Now why don’t we get you up and go surprise the Princess?”  Caldwell wondered.

          “Sounds fabulous,” Eugene was excited and the two medical professionals helped him out of bed and into the chair.  Then the doctor wheeled him out into the hallway.  The next problem was the stairs.

          “Give me a push Doc,” his patient smirked.

          “You already died once, I’ll not be killing you again,” Caldwell shook his head and took his time moving the wheelchair down the wide steps.

          “Now if you get a narrower set of stairs you’ll have to negotiate them on your own power using those legs of yours,” the doctor explained.

          “Not a problem.  I need to stretch anyway,” Eugene reassured him as they moved off the stairs and down the hall toward where Rapunzel was having her lessons.  Caldwell flung open the door and wheeled Eugene in.

          “Eugene!”  Rapunzel bounded out of her seat and gave the man she loved a hug.  He then set about explaining what the doctor had said.

          “This is an unexpected surprise Doctor,” Rapunzel’s tutor, Professor Coch said shaking the man’s hand.

          “Well I thought she could use a little good news,” Caldwell smiled.

          “Indeed.  Her mood has been a bit dour despite the fact she tried to hide it,” Coch smiled back.

          “Can we go for a walk?”  Rapunzel suddenly interrupted the two men.

          “Class will be dismissed for the afternoon but I expect you do your homework tonight and have it ready for tomorrow,” Coch was firm as he smiled.

          “I’ll have it done,” she promised and Pascal nodded to the Professor ensuring him that the chameleon would make sure she did what she was told.  Not that he needed to because as everyone was finding out the Princess never went back on her promises.

          “Off you go then,” the doctor smiled and watched them leave.  He said goodbye to his longtime friend and headed to find the King and Queen.

          Rapunzel took Eugene outside into the warm sunlight and they wandered the paths for quite some time.  However, she spent most of it in silence, which he found disturbing.

          “What’s bothering you Blondie?”  He asked.

          “Nothing,” she faked a smile.

          “Liar,” he said.  She half chuckled and pulled the wheelchair in front of a nearby bench and sat down, facing him.

          “You’re right.  I’ve had a lot on my mind,” she said.

          “Tell me all about it.  Leave nothing out,” he smiled.

          “I’m just… Well I…”

          “Spit it out Blondie,” he urged her.

          “I wish we hadn’t come to the palace,” the words rushed out of her mouth incredibly quickly.

          “Now where is this coming from?”  Eugene wanted to know.

          “If we had just slipped off into the forest after…” she paused at saying Gothel’s name, “none of this would have happened.  After I lost you the first time, I nearly died.  The second time, I…” the words wouldn’t come but he knew where she was going.

          “Don’t you worry about me.  If I had to do it again I would.  I love you Rapunzel and I won’t let anyone hurt you or your family.  You know we couldn’t have just slipped away right?  I was a criminal at the time.  Eventually, I would have been caught and I would have paid for my crimes.  This was the only way for us to be together and not constantly looking over our shoulders.  Besides you love your mom and dad.  Would you have been really ok with never meeting them?”  He asked.

          “No, you’re right, again,” she smiled.

          “Of course I am,” Eugene smirked and she gave him a light slap on the arm.       

          “Just promise me, no more dying, ok?”  Rapunzel asked.

          “I promise not until we’re really old, ok?”  He smiled.

          “One question though.  The doctor said he couldn’t get a heartbeat.  He tried all he could do to bring you back and nothing worked.  Only after the guards forcibly pried me off you did you come back to me.  Why was that?”  She wanted to know.

          “Like I said, I was having a nightmare and then all of a sudden I woke up.  I wish I had a better explanation but I don’t,” he shrugged.  Inside he knew that wasn’t the whole truth but he also knew he still didn’t have enough to prove otherwise so he decided to keep his mouth shut but he would soon find out that would be a mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

Up above the clouds, the Sun God, Soley, looked down upon the woman his gift had bestowed with life.  He smiled in the knowledge that she was now happy and surrounded by the ones she loved the most.  However he knew time was growing short and his presence would soon be needed once again.  Seeing the happy couple to be alone, he snapped his fingers and his golden horse, Stardust, appeared by his side.

          “I believe we need to make a trip to Earth,” he smiled and patted the horse’s neck.  Stardust looked at him with doubt as to why such a trip would be necessary.

          “My flower is in danger and though she no longer holds the power given to her she will need help in the trying time to come,” he explained.  The horse needed no further urging as she let him climb onto her back.  With a nudge of his kneecaps, Stardust reared into the air and charged down a beam of sunlight.  The day was fading fast over Corona and they would be trapped there until dawn but it was necessary to be there when evil struck.

          “There is something else bothering you isn’t there Rapunzel?”  Rider asked her as silence had once again fallen between them.  He now noticed awkwardness between them, which had not been present before.

“My powers are gone, I feel so empty without them and just the other day, I had a nightmare which I have not had in a long time.  It scares me to think that I have never gotten rid of mo… Gothel,” she quickly corrected.

“You won’t be able to get rid of her completely.  She was someone who shaped who you are today.  As much as you despise her for what she had done, I don’t think you’ll be able to ever forget her.  The best we can do is move on with our lives and prove her wrong,” he smiled and tried to reassure her.

“That isn’t entirely true,” a deep voice and the sound of hoof beats made the two turn to see who had overheard their conversation.

“There is a lot to explain but we had best do it inside.  The moon approaches and if he sees me away from my perch, it could be disastrous,” Soley told them.

“Who are…” Eugene never got to finish as Rapunzel cut him off.

“Do as he says.  I can’t explain why but I know him and he speaks the truth,” she said, confusing both her husband to be and her chameleon friend.  Quickly, she got up from her seat and took the handles of the wheelchair.  They found their way to the stables to hide Stardust.

“Maximus can you look after Stardust for me?”  Soley asked.  The horse was all too happy to oblige as the white mare with golden hair gave him a wink.

“Good man,” the Sun God smiled and then the four headed off toward the palace.  They made it safely inside before the moon began to rise in the sky.

“Should we get my parents?”  Rapunzel asked.

“Yes.  They need to know what is about to happen as well as you do,” Soley nodded.  The ominous tone he took was just making Eugene more and more uncomfortable.  Quickly, Rapunzel took everyone to her father’s private study where the King was looking over some important documents.

“Rapunzel, you know how much I love to see you but I’m a little busy,” he said, confused but the tall blonde man who stood behind Rider.

“If you’ll let me explain, there is much to discuss and it is an urgent matter.  Where is the Queen?”  Soley interrupted.

“She’s probably off knitting.  I’ll have a servant go and fetch her,” the King told him and immediately went to the door. 

Twenty minutes later, they were all settled in and Soley closed the curtains.  This would not allow the moonlight to penetrate the room and keep their conversation private.

“I am sorry for the suddenness of my appearance but I must warn you of what is to come and arm you with the best thing I know,” the Sun God explained.

“Who are you?  I trust my daughter implicitly and that is why I have not questioned anything that is going on but as your King, I demand some answers,” the King was firm not realizing who he was talking to.

“You used to worship me and for that I gave you the greatest gift I could bestow.  It resulted in the birth of your daughter.  I am Soley the Sun God.”

“Our ancestors did worship you and if you truly are who you say you are then we are grateful but forgive my doubts,” the King responded.

“I shall prove it,” Soley flicked his wrist in Rapunzel’s direction and she suddenly found herself with long blonde hair again.  With another flick of his wrist, it was gone just as quickly.

“I have the power to give your daughter back what she has lost and I will do so after I have explained everything,” he said.

“Then let me interrupt you no longer,” the King bowed his head.

“I believe you have already come in contact with an agent of the Moon God, Lalin.  He has brought Gothel back in an attempt to steal Rapunzel’s gift.  I took away her gift after she healed Eugene in the tower hoping to avoid this mess but it seems Lalin will stop at nothing to control what he does not.  He knows if he goes after Rapunzel and the ones she loves I would stop at nothing to protect her,” Soley explained.

“My nightmare?”  Rapunzel asked.

“No, Eugene’s nightmare.  I was able to steer him in the right direction and wake him from what would have been his death.  An unfortunate consequence of saving him has brought Gothel back in her human form.  Not the old wrinkly version but her youthful self,” the Sun God said.

“That then explains the man who died from the moonlight,” Eugene nodded.

“Yes, an unfortunate side affect of someone who Gothel curses to do her bidding.  As soon as they fail, the next moonrise will kill them.  The only way to save the one she possesses is to let them complete their task.  However that means death to whomever they were aiming for,” he said.

“In my nightmare, she told me that she had killed Rapunzel and taken her place.  She can’t actually do that can she?”  The news of his dream shocked everyone in the room except Soley.

“It was an attempt to make you kill yourself in the dream.  Had you succeeded then you would not be here with us today.  When you jumped, I encircled you in my healing rays and was able to bring you back.  That is why I am restoring Rapunzel’s powers.  She will not have the blonde hair as before but she will be able to save anyone without my direct help.  I will be busy trying to devise a way to rid Corona of Gothel, once and for all,” Soley told them.

“But if they are trying to take my powers back if they succeed…” Rapunzel trailed off.

“It is a burden, young one but one you were meant to carry.  Once this is over, everything will return to the way it was before.  No powers, no one chasing you, just a happy life with your family and a family of your own.  The ones best able to protect you are right here,” the Sun God smiled.

“Why does Lalin want her powers?”  The Queen finally spoke up.

“He wishes to rule over night and day.  One drop of sunlight and he would have enough power to try to overthrow me by controlling when it becomes night and when it becomes day.  We are normally equally matched and our rhythm synchronous but one drop of moonlight or sunlight and the balance shifts.   He does not realize the consequences of his actions will destroy the planet,” Soley shook his head before suggesting they all get some rest.  Upon the sunrise, Rapunzel would have her powers back and everyone would need to be on their guard. 

Once they got settled back in their room, Rapunzel turned to Eugene as he tried to make himself comfortable in bed.

“When were you going to tell me about your dream?”  She asked.


	5. Chapter 5

“I had no way of knowing if it was real or not.  It seemed incredibly crazy especially after I was told I had actually died,” Eugene tried to make her understand.  He had not wished to keep something like that from her but he also had no idea how serious it truly was.

          “Well just remember that that whole ‘don’t bottle things up’ speech goes for you too,” Rapunzel gave him a small smile.

          “Dually noted,” he said as he relaxed into the bed.  She took up her post in the comfortable armchair and was ready to fall asleep when he said to her.

          “You know when you get your powers back and I’m back to my usual charming self, we won’t be able to share the room again until we’re married.  Why don’t you get some decent sleep?”  He patted the space next to him.

          “What are you implying Mr. Rider?”  She gave him a look.

          “Only that two adult people can share a bed without doing anything other than sleeping,” he was casual about the whole thing.  Having been told he had to wait before engaging in anything remotely hanky panky with Rapunzel, he found that it would be well worth the wait.  She was what he’d always dreamed of and if he had to wait he could wait.  She smiled and left the chair before climbing into the other side of the bed.  He pulled her close and whispered into her ear,

          “I love you.” 

          “I love you too,” she whispered back as they fell asleep in each other’s arms.  For that moment, all was right with the world.

          However it would soon not be as Gothel and her newly fashioned army were outside the palace walls.  The plan was to scale the walls and overtake the palace when most of the occupants would be sleeping.  The only person they were told not to kill was Rapunzel, as the Lalin would need her to extract the sun drop.  This in turn was supposed to end Rapunzel as well and the kingdom would be left to Gothel while the moon took over the skies.

          “Do whatever you need to, in order to get over the walls.  Once inside the palace, I want Rapunzel found and brought back to our hideout.  You all know what the price of failure is, so do not fail me,” Gothel ordered.  Revenge was perhaps a dish best served cold and the best way to do so was to exact it yourself.

          “Leave Rider to me.  I want her to see him die for real this time,” she added.  The newly formed group of thirty men nodded and went off to invade the castle.

          Gothel walked right up to the nearest guard.  He turned to her confused that someone would be so bold.  No one approached the walls of the palace after dark.  His confusion was all she needed.  Grabbing his head, she snapped his neck and he fell dead to the ground.  Pulling out her grappling hook, she launched it over the wall and secured it.  Then pulling herself up, she scrambled over the wall and into the darkness of the garden. 

          The alarm went up at the wall that it had been breached.  Shouting in the courtyard alerted the guards inside the palace who immediately locked everything down.  The King and Queen were woken and they were rushed out of their room.  There was a secret room built inside the throne room where they would be safe until the guards came for them.  With any luck, they would squash whatever was headed their way and they would be freed.  Soley was awoken to the sound of his door being forced open.

          “Get your things and follow me!”  The guard ordered.  The Sun God was about to leave his bed when the guard was stuck down from behind as a spear penetrated his midsection.  Some of the thirty had breached the palace walls.  The man raced at Soley who easily deflected him.  Lalin had already put his plans in motion.  Quickly, the Sun God grabbed the dead guard’s sword and battled with the man who was trying to kill him.  One good thrust and the man fell, blood poured out of the wound in his stomach and Soley took off, looking for Rapunzel.

          Gothel had managed to kill every guard she’d come in contact with.  She was not without wounds herself but the extra strength given to her by Lalin allowed her to heal faster and it wasn’t long before she reached Eugene’s room.  Throwing open the door, she found the bed empty.  Apparently the two had managed to escape.  She cursed her bad luck and raced from the room bumping into Soley in the hallway.

          “You!”  He shouted as he barely avoided her sword thrust.  Gothel said nothing and came at him again.  She missed and he used the butt of his sword’s hilt to knock her down.  Realizing she was outmatched, Gothel ran.


	6. Chapter 6

Rapunzel held Eugene up as they attempted to escape the palace.  She’d pulled him from the bed and they had hidden underneath it.  Just in time as Gothel had flung the door open.  They had both heard Soley shout and then a thud.  Silence followed and the two of them were unsure if they should move.  After a few minutes, Pascal, who had been awoken during the commotion and hid under the bed with them, used his color changing skin as camouflage and went to scope it out.  Seeing no one in the hallway, he quickly returned to his friends and they made a break for it. 

          With Eugene still not being in any condition to walk very far, they had quickly resorted to him leaning on Rapunzel.  Both found it odd that the guards hadn’t swarmed the palace yet but they kept moving afraid to bump into an unfriendly face.

          “Do you think we can make it to the stables?”  She asked as they ducked down a back hallway.  They were making good time considering the fact Eugene wasn’t one hundred percent but she feared that he was going to hurt himself if they continued to push.

          “You can do it,” he told her.  She gave him a look.

          “I’m slowing you down.  Leave me and go get help,” he urged.

          “Oh no way.  You’re coming with me.  Worst comes to worst, we leave the kingdom and start fresh somewhere else.  I’ll have my powers back soon and we can fix you up,” Rapunzel told him as she peered around a corner, checking to see if their exit was clear.  He could see that it was pointless to argue.  She’d set her mind on something and she was going to do it.  This was all weighing heavily on her and he knew that despite what she’d said about having changed her mind, she was wishing they hadn’t ever come to the capital city.  He could see the look in her eyes and he hoped they could work through it all.  It would have to wait of course because right now someone had invaded the castle and they both had a pretty good idea who.

          Once free of the main building, they worked their way to the stables using the foliage of the royal gardens as cover.  Again they hadn’t run into any guards and they both wondered what had happened.  They thought they had luck on their side but their little jaunt out into the moonlight had proved to be the wrong move.  Suddenly there were shouts and Rapunzel tried to pick up the pace.  They’d been found out.

          Inside the stables, Maximus had been trying to escape his stall.  He’d heard the alarms and knew a battle had to be raging somewhere.  He wanted in to protect the Princess but the heavy wooden door on his stall wouldn’t budge.  Stardust had seen his anxiousness but did little to help.  She knew the moment she left the stables, Lalin would tell Gothel and it would be all over.  It wasn’t until she heard Rapunzel scream that she flew into action.  Using her enchanted hooves, Stardust gave her stall door a swift kick and it flew off the hinges.  She moved to Maximus’s stall and he stood back.  Once the stall door was out of the way, he grabbed something off the wall and bolted, not even bothering to look back.  He hoped he would be in time to save Rapunzel.

          Rapunzel, Eugene, and Pascal had suddenly found themselves surrounded by three of Gothel’s hired hit men who had been trying to make their escape, figuring Gothel had nabbed the Princess. 

          “Give us the Princess and we’ll let you live,” the tallest of the group lied.

          “Not on your life,” Eugene told them.  They laughed, noting his weakened condition and closed in.  One lunged with his sword and Rapunzel moved her body in front of Eugene.  The blade sank into her left lower back, just above her kidneys, and continued through her body until it pierced her abdomen.  As her attacker removed his blade, she let loose a horrible scream and fell forward, landing on Eugene who tumbled backwards.

          “You idiot!”  The man standing next to the man who had injured the Princess shouted.  He turned and immediately ran the man through.  Just then they heard the sound of hooves and before they could do anything about it, Maximus was on them.  The handle of the frying pan he’d swiped off the wall in his teeth.  The tallest man’s confused look earned him a conk on the head with the cast iron cooking implement.  The next man didn’t hesitate and attempted to stab the horse.  He was instead met with the ferocious slamming of the frying pan against his abdomen as Maximus moved aside.  Collapsing to the ground, the villain then caught the frying pan upside the head.

          “Maximus!”  Eugene shouted from his spot beneath Rapunzel.  He was busying trying to stop Rapunzel’s bleeding by pressing her against him but having to reach around her he wasn’t getting enough pressure to do much of anything.  Seeing the Princess in mortal danger, the horse gently used his teeth to pull her off of Eugene.  Then he knelt down and Eugene managed to get her onto his back.

          “Hang in there Blondie,” tears were welling up in his eyes as he climbed up behind her.  Maximus let Pascal climb up onto his ears and then stood.  Racing off toward the palace, he hoped that they would find someone to save Rapunzel.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

          Rapunzel slowly opened her eyes seeing leaning over her Eugene grinning like an idiot.  Pascal had the same look on his face and she went to open her mouth to say something.

          “You’re alive, if that’s what you’re asking and your parents are safe.  The guards are fetching them,” he said before she said anything.

          “How?”  She wanted to know, looking down at her abdomen, seeing that her dress was still ripped and soaked in blood.  Taking her left hand and examining the rip she did find herself whole once again.

          “I returned your powers to you,” Soley spoke up as he moved closer to her.  At that moment, Rapunzel took her right hand, grabbed his shirt and pulled him down close and said,

          “This ends now.  I want the whole story and I want it now or so help me I’ll make you sorry for ever sending your drop of sunlight to Corona.”


	7. Chapter 7

Soley was taken aback by her ferocity and sputtered at first before she let go of him.  The sun was now up and the remaining bunch of Gothel’s soldiers would be dead by nightfall unfortunately that would only momentarily slow the witch down.  The need for information was critical and Rapunzel didn’t care who the Sun God was; she wasn’t about to do battle again without the full story.

          “I’d tell her if I were you.  It’ll just make life easier,” Eugene spoke up.  He was sitting on the table that Rapunzel had been rushed to.  He placed his hand on Rapunzel’s arm and she relaxed, lying back down as she did so and heaving a loud sigh.

          “Why don’t you start with telling me where in the castle we are?  I don’t even recognize it,” she said.

          “Don’t freak out but the guards said it was the safest place to be,” Eugene started.  She gave him a look and he continued,

          “The funeral preparation room.”  Her eyes went wide.

          “It has a hidden entrance and the guys who struck last night have no way to know where it is,” he explained.

          “All right,” Rapunzel nodded slowly.  She sat up and examined the space she was in.  There were no windows.  A chandelier full of candles gave the only light in the room and the height of the small arched ceiling allowed for relatively good lighting.  There were two wooden tables.  She assumed one for her father and the other for her mother.  By each table was a stand that she imagined would hold instruments for the undertaker’s use.  The stone walls made it feel cold and damp and she shivered.

          “How did I get here?  Did they capture Gothel?  When can I get out of this dress?”  The Princess asked.

          “Maximus busted out of his stall and saved you.  As far as I know Gothel got away and getting out of that dress, well I would think now would be a good a time as any,” Eugene smiled and stood up.  She noted that he didn’t seem to be hunching as much as before.

          “You’re better?”  She asked.

          “I’ll leave that one to Soley,” he said.  Rapunzel glared at the Sun God.

          “We’ll meet once again in my father’s study.  Get my parents and we’ll meet you over there,” she said as she got up from the table, placing her bare feet on the cold floor. 

          “I demand you…” he didn’t get to finish.

          “You will demand nothing.  Until I get answers you don’t deserve my adoration.  You come into our lives, show us some parlor tricks, and cause trouble and chaos in your wake.  I am a Princess and will be treated as such.  The moment you prove to me everything you have said to be true will be the moment I treat you like a God,” Rapunzel cut in.  Soley’s jaw dropped.  Never had he been so blatantly disrespected in his entire life.  He went to lash out again when Eugene spoke up,

          “I’ve learned its best to do as she says for your own sake.”  With that the two of them turned to leave the room.  As they did such, Pascal, who was riding in his usual spot atop the Princess’s shoulder, stuck out his tongue at the Sun God.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

          Thirty minutes passed and now the group reconvened inside the King’s private study.  Father, mother, and daughter were reunited which lead to a group hug that Eugene was surprised to be pulled into.  The former thief promised to explain what had happened to them afterwards and that’s when Rapunzel got down to business.

          “I want the whole story from the top.  Don’t leave anything out,” she said as she took her seat in front of her father’s desk, her mother was to her right, and Eugene behind them.  Her father sat behind his desk while Soley stood before them.  The Sun God flashed an indignant look before doing as he was told.

          “Back hundreds of years ago, the great country of Corona worshipped the Sun and everything it did for them.  There were festivals and holidays and the kingdom prospered with the prosperity their loyalty grew.  As part of my gift for their loyalty, I released a single sun drop that created the magic flower.  At first Gothel’s only intention was to make herself young again once.  However more and more the prospect of eternal life poisoned her and the unfortunate side effect was that it slowly turned Gothel insane.  Not wanting to share her secret with anyone, she hid the flower. 

“Now when the Queen was in danger and the kingdom was sent to search for her treasure it was by pure accident the flower was found.  Once the Queen had been saved the kingdom rejoiced and a healthy blond baby girl was born.  Now there was no way to hide your powers Rapunzel, without stripping you of them and I did not want to do that.  Lalin however had other plans.  He helped Gothel steal you from your parents.  She was supposed to hand you over once she had changed herself back into her youthful self but she refused.  I can only guess that the reason she was refused was because of her greed.  That is why you were hidden in your tower for so long.  As long as Lalin could not see you then you were safe.  It wasn’t until Mr. Rider found you and essentially freed you that the hunt for you began,” Soley paused.

“I spent hours looking up at the stars when I was younger.  How is it that Lalin did not come for me?”  Rapunzel asked.

“It would have been very difficult for him to do so without a vessel.  You see unlike myself, Lalin cannot leave his place in the sky.  That is why he uses Gothel now instead of coming for you himself,” the Sun God explained.

“Why can you leave and he can’t?”  Eugene wanted to know.

“It’s actually quite simple.  The more someone worships us the more power we have.  Though most people have turned to Christianity in this day and age, you still honor me with your festivals and holidays.  It has become tradition.  No one worships the moon,” Soley simple put.

“But yet he can enchant people and bring people back from the dead?”  The Queen was puzzled.

“We both have powers that are inherently our own.  I use mine for the good of the people and he uses his for his own personal gains.  If you’ve ever walked through a cemetery at night and felt someone watching you, it is because there is,” he said.

“Ok I’m officially creeped out,” Eugene shook his head.

“So the moon is like the guardian of Hell?”  The King wanted to know.

“No.  Moonlight is the way souls are carried to the next world; whether it be Heaven, Hell, Limbo, or any other place you can think of.  The feeling of Goosebumps on your arms and the back of your neck tells you that the souls are being lifted from their earthly bodies.  Lalin can return those souls to their bodies and use the undead as his minions,” Soley clarified.

“Gothel didn’t have a body.  She turned to dust,” Rapunzel pointed out.

“Yes well that is why her soul resides in another body,” he swallowed hard.

“Whoa, back up.  You’re saying she looks different now?”  Eugene was upset.

“Fear not.  I can see her for who she really is,” Soley said.

“What does she look like now?”  The King asked.

“She is as tall as Rapunzel with short red hair and brown eyes.  She’s thin and when I last saw her, she had on a red dress and cloak,” the Sun God told them.

“Not much for disguising herself then is she?”  Rapunzel smirked.

“On the outside she looks like the person she’s taken over, not herself,” he reminded her.

“Then I suggest we have the guard searching for her immediately.  Bring her to us and we will end this on our terms,” the King said.


	8. Chapter 8

While the guards searched the kingdom, word went out that the castle had been attacked.  No mention was made of Rapunzel’s attempted murder nor was there any mention of the Sun God’s involvement.  Normally the King and Queen did not like to lie to their subjects but in this case the less the public knew the better.  Every building was being searched and civilians were joining in which whipped all of Corona into fervor like no other.  No one attacked the beloved King and Queen along with their new Princess and got away with it.

          Gothel had never made it back to the hideout.  She’d been hard pressed to escape the castle and by the time she’d worked her way toward the bridge that would take her to safety the guards were restricting travel in and out of the capital city.  Cursing her bad luck she ditched her red cloak and tried to blend in while looking for a way out. 

          She was making her way to the docks but was stopped short when she saw ships preparing to leave and being searched by the royal guards.  Foiled at every turn, she had to find a place to hide until the sun went down and the search called off.  The closest place was a tavern and she ducked inside hoping the owner wouldn’t ask too many questions.  Upon closing the door, the man behind the bar looked up from the mug he was cleaning and said,

          “We’re closed.”

          “I can see that.  Any chance of getting a room?”  She asked hoping he’d be willing to let her take one of the upstairs rooms that were used for lodging.  If not she’d be forced to make him help her escape.

          “I’m full up,” seeing he wasn’t a man of many words she approached the bar and stealthily removed the dagger she’d hidden within the folds of her dress.  When she was close enough she whipped out the weapon and pressed it against his nose.

          “I’m in no mood.  Do what I say and you’ll live,” Gothel told him.

          “Whatever you want,” he said dropping the mug and rag in his hands.

          “I’ve changed my mind.  I want safe passage on a ship.  No questions asked,” she said.

          “That will take some doing.  Didn’t you hear what happened last night?”  The tavern owner asked.  To this she dug the dagger into his nose drawing blood.

          “I’ll see what I can do,” he promised before she put the dagger away.

          “Walk me down to the harbor and we’ll find a ship or you’ll be drinking out of the water with the fish,” Gothel threatened.  He nodded, came out from behind the bar, and the two exited the tavern.

          Back at the castle, Soley had been charged with continuing the story he’d started.  Everyone had enjoyed a quick breakfast and resettled into their seats in the study when Rapunzel asked,

          “How is it you’re here and the sun is still in the sky?  And how is it that you knew Gothel was holding me prisoner but you didn’t come and save me?  And why did you wait to heal Eugene?”

          “All very good questions,” Soley cleared his throat before continuing, “First the Sun is still in the sky because much like the Greeks and their God Apollo, my chariot carries the sun through the sky.  My team of horses, who are powered by my worshippers, pulls the chariot without instruction.  I can leave when I wish and do what needs to be done at any time but good help is hard to find and that is mostly why Lalin does not leave his place in the sky.  Should the moon fail to rise, I win.”

          “You win?”  Eugene raised an eyebrow.

          “Well you see when the moon fails to rise, souls will fail to leave their bodies.  These souls will pray to whoever will grant them freedom.  I will grow stronger until I have no need to sink beyond the horizon.  Dark will forever fade away,” Soley explained.

          “I don’t see how that is a good thing.  Eternal sun would dry out the planet.  Streams, rivers, lakes, and eventually oceans would dry up.  Crops would wither and die and along with them the human race.  The sun and moon forever need to be in equilibrium for the best of the planet,” the King spoke up.  An awkward silence followed and more and more Rapunzel began to question who and what they were dealing with.

          “To answer your second question about not coming to rescue you is that I can do many things but I cannot change destiny,” Soley continued leaving the words of the King to evaporate without letting them completely absorb.

          “Destiny?  I created my own destiny,” Eugene said.

          “You think you did but you didn’t.  Destiny is something the gods chose for you.  Rapunzel was to be saved by a man who was brave enough to climb the tower walls.  The King of the Gods, Zeyis, wrote it long before your birth.  The two of you have a great future to come and if I interfered you would never meet, the kingdom would never find their Princess, and Corona would be plunged into darkness,” the Sun God elaborated.

          “How do you know all this?”  The Queen wanted to know.

          “Zeyis long prophesied that should your nephew Prince Cuthbert ever come to power he would lose favor and the good people of Corona would revolt.  The kingdom would cease to exist and anarchy would reign for a period of thirty years,” Soley simply shrugged.

          “I knew I didn’t like him for a reason,” the King muttered.  Cuthbert was the son of his deceased brother and rightful heir to the throne should the King and Queen not produce an heir.  When Rapunzel was born, Cuthbert was forced to take a step back in the lineage and he was not thrilled.

          “So if you answer to Zeyis, whom does Lalin answer to?”  Rapunzel asked as she looked behind her at Eugene.  He gave her a wink and a reassuring smile.  Neither one could imagine life without one another and it was a scary thought.

          “He answers to Zeyis’s brother, Anfer, God of the Underworld,” he replied. 

          “So that explains the whole controlling souls bit,” Eugene nodded.

          “Exactly.  Now as for waiting to heal Eugene, that requires a simple explanation.  I cannot cure someone once the sun disappears behind the horizon.  With the moon in the sky, my powers are depleted.  The need to heal someone would suck me dry.  Had I healed Eugene the kingdom would now be without a Princess,” Soley clarified.

          “Ah I see,” Rapunzel nodded.  Silence once again lapsed between the group but it did not last very long as someone pounded on the door.

          “Come!”  The King called.

          “Your Highnesses,” the guard bowed.

          “What is it Corporal?”  The King wanted to know.

          “We have a ship out at the docks who has an extra passenger, a woman matching the description given to us earlier.  We’re refusing to let them sail and the woman has threatened to sink the vessel with all hands,” the Corporal told them.

          “Why isn’t Captain Gustav handling this?”  The Queen asked.

          “The woman demands to speak to the Princess and if we make any moves she’s claiming she’ll sink the ship,” the soldier said.


	9. Chapter 9

Maximus strode down to the docks with Rapunzel, Pascal, and Eugene on his back.  The horse was glad to see the Princess was all right and was more than happy to escort her to wherever she wanted to go.  Eugene had refused to let her go by herself and naturally Pascal had basically glued himself to her shoulder.

          “What do you suppose she wants?”  Rapunzel asked as they made the last turn at the dock where the ship in question was.

          “Well it would seem foolish to give herself away but if she has nothing to fear, including death, so my guess is you,” Eugene was honest in his answer and that’s what bothered her.  What edge could they have against Gothel?

          “Don’t let on you know who she is.  If you can pretend to be in the dark she might reveal her plans to you.  Also are you sure I couldn’t have dressed up to look like you?  I mean your safety is certainly more important than mine,” he continued.

          “Gothel would know it wasn’t me.  Besides you wouldn’t look so good in a dress,” she teased.  Eugene only nodded as he helped her off Maximus and quickly followed.

          “Princess, I am sorry that you have been put in this position but there is little we can do.  The ship contains grain necessary for a quarter of the kingdom and at least sixty men trapped inside,” Captain Gustav explained.

          “She knew which ship to go after,” Rapunzel nodded.

          “We think she had help.  We found a nearby tavern owner dead on the dock.  She’d sliced his throat,” Gustav shook his head.

          “The poor man probably had no choice.  Make sure his family is taken care of,” she told him.

          “Of course Princess.  I shall announce you are here,” the Captain bowed his head and motioned for the Private near the ship to call out to the hostage taker while he along with the little group moved closer to the large wooden ship.

          “So she graces us with her presence!  I want her brought aboard!”  Gothel called out.

          “Absolutely not!  You release the ship and then you can see the Princess!”  Captain Gustav replied.

          “She comes aboard and I will let the prisoners go or I can sink her where she floats!  Up to you!”  The reincarnated hag shouted.  Gustav was about to object when Rapunzel stopped him.

          “All right!  I’m coming!”  The Princess said.  Eugene, who was standing behind her, grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

          “You come back to me, you hear?”  He asked.

          “I will,” she smiled slightly and gave him a quick kiss before handing off Pascal.  The Chameleon strongly objected to being removed from her shoulder but it had little say in the matter.  She then headed toward the gangplank and boarded the ship.

          “You have what you want.  Let the crew go,” Rapunzel said as she faced the woman she’d once called ‘Mother’. 

          “Oh Rapunzel, you still haven’t learned much have you?”  Gothel asked from her spot at the helm.

          “What do you want?”  The Princess ignored the comment as she moved closer.

          “You.  I have a debt to pay and it starts with you,” she said moving toward her former ‘daughter’.

          “You promised something to someone that you could not give then.  I will not be part of your game,” Rapunzel stood firm in her spot not wishing to get any closer.

          “You don’t have much choice,” Gothel smirked and using the dagger she’d killed the poor tavern owner with, sliced through a nearby rope.  The floor opened up beneath Rapunzel and she fell, letting out a scream on her way down to the bottom of the large ship.

          “All right boys!  Set sail!”  The ship’s crew emerged from their hiding places.  They’d all been cursed to follow Gothel’s orders.  Quickly they did as they were told and the ship began to make way.

          “Maximus!”  Eugene shouted.  The horse rushed to his side and the former thief mounted the valiant steed.  Then he spurred on Maximus and tried to catch the ship so he could jump aboard.

          “We’ve got company!”  Gothel shouted to the possessed crew.  Quickly they sprang into action loading one of the cannons kept on board for the ships safety.

          “Fire!”  The cannon let loose a cannon ball which was aimed directly at the dock.  Eugene saw this and tried to correct course but on the six-foot wide pier there was little wiggle room.  The cannon ball hit its target and the dock exploded.


	10. Chapter 10

The last thing Rapunzel remembered was being tossed about when the sounds of an explosion rocked her ears.  The force of the blast and the proximity of the boat to the cannon ball’s detonation had thrown her against the nearest wall and she’d blacked out.  Now the ringing in her ears and the pain that coursed through her body woke her up.

          “You’re alive, very good,” one of the possessed sailors said.  Rapunzel got her eyes to focus in the dim lantern light and looked around.  She’d been moved to the holding cell in the ship’s hold and was lying on the only piece of furniture afforded to a criminal, a hard wooden bench.  Once meant for mutinous sailors or prisoner transport it now held a princess captive.  The sailor assigned to guard her was sitting on a stool not far from the locked iron bar door of her cell.

          “I am Princess of Corona.  I demand to see my captor,” Rapunzel hoped that playing up her role in this horrific nightmare would allow her some sort of edge.  However it seemed the now cursed man didn’t care what her title was, as he said nothing.  She heaved a sigh and decided to take stock of her injuries.  She tried to sit up and found it difficult, as her left arm was broken.  Managing to use her right arm to prop herself up, she looked at her body in the dim light.  Unfortunately it wasn’t much help but it was enough for her to see that her right leg had also been broken.  Cuts and scrapes covered a good portion of her legs and arms as well.  There wasn’t much left of the bottom portion of her dress and she was thankful that everything important was covered.  She was incredibly lucky as the fall could have broken her back and the concussion of the explosion could have finished her off.  There was a good-sized lump on the back of her head and when she touched it gingerly she found blood had hardened and matted her hair down.

          “I need a doctor,” she said continuing to follow Eugene’s advice.  As long as she played dumb and they did not know she had her healing powers back then perhaps she would be in good shape.

          “No doctor on board,” the sailor grunted.  Obviously he wasn’t going to help her and she figured the best thing to do was to try and make herself as comfortable as possible.  She grabbed the bottom of her dress, which was torn approximately six inches from the bottom, and finished ripping it off all the way around.  Next she fashioned a sling for her arm using her good arm and hand along with her teeth to tie a knot.  Gingerly she put the sling over her head and carefully moved her left arm into it.  It alleviated some of the pain but she knew she couldn’t leave it for too long, as her body would begin to heal in its own natural way.  She hadn’t tried her powers yet and without the use of her long hair to wrap around the injury, she wondered how she would do it.  Perhaps not knowing how to use it would be a good thing.  Focusing her attention on her leg, she wondered how she would take care of it when an all-too familiar voice rang out,

          “Rapunzel!”  She cringed.  It was Gothel.

          “That’s Princess Rapunzel, or have you forgotten?” 

          “Of course I have not forgotten my flower,” the woman approached the cell and waved for the sailor to go back to work on deck.

          “How could I forget the betrayal, the pain, and of course the murder?”  Gothel wanted to know; seemingly oblivious to the fact that Rapunzel was in pain.

          “Murder?”  The former blonde played dumb.

          “Surely you can’t have forgotten what happened to me?”  Her kidnapper asked.

          “I don’t even know who you are,” Rapunzel hoped the plan was working and it seemed to be as Gothel responded,

          “I’m back from the dust you turned me into up in our tower and I will have my revenge.”

          “It isn’t possible,” Rapunzel shook her head immediately regretting doing so as the pain in her head grew.  She groaned and it was now that Gothel seemed to take notice of that fact she hadn’t healed herself.

          “You seem to be a little worse for wear,” the woman said.

          “I fell down from the deck of the ship and got knocked about by some sort of explosion, I’m just glad to be alive,” Rapunzel retorted.

          “It’s a shame the same can’t be said about your friends,” Gothel smirked.

          “What are you talking about?”  The Princess wanted to know.

          “That little explosion, it well, it blew up the dock that your precious man, horse, and frog were racing down to save you.  You see with them out of the way there will be no one to save you once the moon comes up,” Gothel told her.

          “No!  I don’t believe you!”  Rapunzel screamed, tears beginning to slide down her cheeks as the news sank in.

          “Believe it or don’t but either way when the sun goes down, you’ll have lived your last day on this planet and I will finally have what I want, eternal life,” with that Gothel strode away leaving Rapunzel to weep for the loss of her friends and her beloved Eugene.


	11. Chapter 11

The ship continued to sail on and Gothel’s fear that Corona would have a boat chasing after them eased.  After all they had no idea where the captured ship was headed and if Rapunzel was to be believed then the King and Queen of Corona had no idea what was going on.  Still something bothered her about the failed attack on the castle.  The man she had run away from seemed to recognize her.  Of course he could have recognized her body but could he truly know who she really was?

          She shook the thought from her head and looked out of the windows in the Captain’s cabin, watching the storm clouds gather.  She had taken it as her own once she’d managed to curse the skipper.  After that it had been very easy to get what she wanted.  The Captain had called the crew to the lower hold and once everyone had made it inside, she’d performed her spell, as he began to speak.  It had slowly infected all of the crew before they knew what had happened.  Once that had been done, she ordered them to stay put and be ready to use the cannons.  Then in a big show, she’d taken the Captain and pretended to threaten him by putting the dagger to his throat.  The troops checking the nearby ships acted just as she expected them to and they sent someone racing back to the castle.

          Everything had fallen into place and now they were off to finish the deal with Lalin.  Once he had what he wanted, then she would get what she wanted, a castle, a kingdom, and eternal life.  Admittedly, she did not trust the Moon God as far as she could throw him but he could have chosen anyone he wanted for the task and still he chose her.  Part of her feared the reason he’d done so.  Despite the treatment she’d given Rapunzel, she loved the girl.  At first it was just to keep the flower’s powers all to herself, then it blossomed into a relationship.  The relationship had ended rather poorly but to be honest, she hadn’t actually thought it all the way through.  At some point she figured that Rapunzel would in fact leave the nest or attempt to do so on her own.  Rider showing up had just sped up the process. 

          Now she feared that Lalin was making her this offer only because he expected her to watch as he stripped Rapunzel of the drop of sunlight that had allowed her to come into this world.  Once that was gone, Rapunzel would die.  The thought made her stomach turn but she managed to control it.  After all, the Princess didn’t seem all that affected by the fact that she was gone.

          Suddenly something in her mind triggered a thought and she swallowed heavily.  Once Rider had cut Rapunzel’s hair, how had the now brunette saved him?  Without immediate medical attention, of which Rapunzel knew nothing, he should have died.  Lalin believed that somehow the powers had stayed with her because he had had Rider’s soul in his hands before it was suddenly ripped away.  However if that was the case, why did the Princess now, not help herself?  It was obvious she was in a lot of pain and yet she did not use her powers to ease said pain.  Needing answers, she lifted herself from the comfortable chair she sat in and headed down to check on the prisoner.

          Thunder boomed and lightening struck as the cloaked figure mounted on a stallion raced over the bridge and out of the kingdom.  Rain began to pelt down but the horse ignored it, spurred on by the rider.  The trail they ran on grew slippery and muddy despite the added protection of the forest’s trees.  There was no time to slow down and the mysterious figure pressed the stallion to continue as it tried to navigate the muck in front of him.  One wrong move and the horse could easily break its leg and throw his rider but the valiant steed kept on its brash pace and slipped only once or twice, never stumbling.

          Soon the building they wished to reach was in sight and the horse needed little encouragement to go any faster as it strained its muscles looking for any ounce of strength it had left.  The sign bashed about in their wake as they passed it on its post; the once yellow duckling now splattered with mud.  The two slowed only enough to burst through the door.

“Garcon! Your finest table please!”  Everyone in the room slowly turned to see who would intrude upon their establishment to find the figure removing his cloak.

“Rider!”  Hook-Hand cried out.


	12. Chapter 12

“It’s complicated,” Eugene shrugged at the group of pub thugs that had gathered around to listen to what he had to say.  The confused looks on their faces were understandable and he hoped that for the good of Rapunzel they would join in the fight.

          “And you say that this whole cockamamie story is true?”  Hook Hand asked.

          “Don’t believe me ask the frog,” Eugene went to his bag and carefully pulled out a rather beat up Pascal.  The poor chameleon had taken the worst of it in the dock explosion.  Maximus had been able to shield himself and Eugene from the worst of it by jumping into the water away from the blast while taking lumps, bruises, and some nasty looking cuts but unfortunately the white stallion could not make the trip to the Snuggly Duckling due to a deep cut that ran on both of his front legs.  Pascal however had refused to let Eugene go alone despite having broken one of his legs and having ninety-five percent of his body covered in bruises.  In fact there was a moment there when everyone thought he was dead and he awoke to find Eugene attempting mouth-to-mouth.  Needless to say both made a pact to never speak of it again.

          “The poor little guy,” Vlad pouted and carefully brushed on of his large fingers on the reptile’s head.

          “Made me take him along so are you going to make yourselves look bad or will you join me?”  Eugene asked.

          “We’re in,” Hook Hand said.

          “Good then saddle up!  We meet the ship and crew down river about an hours ride from here,” Eugene smiled and all the men quickly donned their cloaks and headed for their rides.

          Up river, Soley charted a course from inside the Captain’s cabin.  He knew that Lalin could not perform the ritual that was required in an area where his moon rays would be interrupted.  This would make him vulnerable but the risk was worth the reward and he would do it as far from civilization as possible.  The sea was his best opportunity and the largest portion of uninhabited area was not close and he wondered if he would do it as soon as the night fell.  In the sanctity of the cabin, he used his powers to call upon Zeyis, to beg for help.

          “Zeyis we are in need of swift winds to catch the agents of Lalin, please aid us in our time of need.”  His response was to have the boat rocked at its dock by a large gust of wind brought on by the storm.  Lightning, Zeyis’ weapon of choice, flashed across the sky.

          “Thank you my Lord.  I shall be forever in your debt,” Soley nodded.  His moment alone was interrupted by the sound of hoof beats on the deck of the ship.  The ponies were quickly stashed below and the thugs took up residence inside with Rider leading them to Soley, who handed over the navigation charts with their plotted course to the one of the crew who immediately ran to the captain.  The crew got the ship underway and with the winds provided by Zeyis, they were making good time.

          “So what’s the plan?”  Eugene asked.

          “You don’t have one?”  Soley croaked out.

          “I always have a plan,” the former thief smirked.

          “Then spill,” Hook Hand said.

          “We need the cargo of that ship, the crew, and Rapunzel.  Gothel is mine.  I will deal with her.  The goal will be to get as close as we can and then use the lifeboats to get close.  Once we board the ship, we take over.  Rapunzel will need to be transferred back to this ship but I think the thugs can handle keeping an eye on the crew,” Eugene stated simply.

          “You forget, now that they are under Gothel’s spell, the crew aboard that ship will not need sleep.  The moonlight will keep them awake.  No doubt Gothel’s spell keeps them in her charge until they take her wherever she wants to go.  The crew will fight to protect her and Rapunzel from the likes of you,” the Sun God explained.

          “Then what do we do?”  Big Nose asked.

          “My best idea would be that when we were close enough, I would appear on deck.  Lalin will no doubt have Gothel send the men to kill me while he performs the ritual.  With them coming at us, you will have the opportunity to board and save Rapunzel,” Soley told them.

          “And what of the attacking crew?”  Hook Hand asked.

          “I will deal with them but remember the best way to save them is to release Gothel from her earthly body,” the Sun God said.

          “I’ll take care of her,” Eugene fingered the sword’s hilt in its scabbard, which he had collected once on board the ship.  The King had told him the weapon would be on board, along with enough for the crew, after the former thief had grabbed the frying pan off the stable wall, insisting the monarch insisted needed a real weapon.

          “All right boys, there you have it.  Ready yourselves,” Soley nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

Rapunzel hadn’t stopped crying since Gothel had told her the horrible news.  At first she refused to believe it but when no one seemed to be coming to save her, the words that had been spoken seemed to be true.  Death would come shortly for her and Corona would fall to pieces.  Her biggest regret was not getting the chance to live out her days with her beloved Eugene.  Fate seemed incredibly cruel.  Taking him away, giving him back, taking him away, giving him back, and now he was gone forever, she had not been there to save him.  She cursed the Sun God under her breath and dried her eyes.

          “Ship Ho!”  Came a cry from somewhere up above.  Maybe there was someone coming for her!  She could hear Gothel barking orders and she hoped that the poor ship was prepared for battle.  The guard who had been placed by her cell was called up top, leaving her alone.  For a moment her thoughts drifted to her powers but she shook her head, which only caused her to become dizzy.  Should it not be someone coming to rescue her, then she’d be found out.

          “Twenty yards and closing!”  Came another shout.

          “Gothel!”  The familiar voice of Soley reached her.  Help was here!

          “Kill him!”  Gothel shouted.  The crew immediately forgot about their duties to the ship and grabbed grappling hooks.

          “Prepare to board!”  The Captain yelled.  The hooks and their long ropes were flung across the now short distance to the second ship.  The gangplank was pulled out and prepared to lower into place once the ships reached the closest distance they could without crashing into one another.

          “Steady,” Rider told the thugs from their hiding place in the ships underbelly.  They would spout forward from the hatch upon the sound of the gangplank hitting the ship’s rail.

          “Something isn’t right,” Gothel said to herself.  It was all too easy.  She was about to call the men back when the Captain shouted,

          “Board!”  The gangplank dropped and suddenly men appeared on deck of Soley’s ship, namely among them, Rider.

          “Damn!”  Gothel cursed under her breath and immediately headed for Rapunzel.  They’d have to do it quick if their mission was to succeed.

          “Attack!”  Rider called out and the pub thugs began the assault on the boarding Moon God’s slaves.  With all the confusion and mass of humanity, Rider crossed the gangplank and went looking for Gothel.  Soley joined the fight and hoped that Eugene could find what he was looking for and fast.

          “Time’s up,” Gothel said as she approached the cell that held her “daughter”.

          “You’ve lost,” Rapunzel smirked.

          “Not quite.  All I have to do is keep them busy while Lalin extracts what he needs.  Now you and I both know you can heal yourself so do it,” the woman ordered.

          “Then you’re in for a shock because I can’t heal anyone anymore.  Eugene was it.  Good luck getting me on deck,” Rapunzel knew that it was her final opportunity to drag her feet.

          “You lie!”  Gothel spat.

          “Release her!”  A familiar voice came from behind them and Gothel whirled around.

          “You!”

          “Eugene!”

          “You ok Blondie?”  He asked pointing his sword at Gothel.

          “I will be,” she smiled.

          “Unlock the cell and let her out,” he commanded the woman.  Her response was to draw her weapon.

          “This time I’ll make sure you’re dead,” she charged at him.


	14. Chapter 14

Eugene jumped out of the way of the first swipe of Gothel’s sword.  She snarled at him and he replied by sending his blade her way.  The woman dodged his attack and came at him once more. 

          “Not so easy when you aren’t sneaking up on people is it?”  Eugene asked.

          “I killed you once.  It would be stupid on your part to think I couldn’t do it again,” Gothel smirked as she defended another one of his thrusts.  Eugene had no come back for that instead at the moment he was wishing that he had brought the frying pan.  He’d be unstoppable with that and the sword.

          The two battled back and forth neither one seeming to gain any ground all the while causing Rapunzel to chew on her fingernails.  The swords clashed, the sound of metal hitting metal filled the air.  It went on for what seemed forever until Gothel was able to slice Eugene’s arm.

“Ah!”  Eugene hissed.

“Strike one,” Gothel sneered.  The anger inside the former thief grew and he struck out at her with renewed ferocity.  He pushed her back and there was little Gothel could do about it.  Finally he pinned her against one of the support columns.  He took a mighty swing and only missed the woman by an inch as she tucked and rolled away from him, causing Rapunzel to lose sight of them around a corner.

“Hold still!”  Eugene shouted as he charged at her again, the sword raised above his head, preparing for the kill when Gothel swung her blade at him from her position on the floor.  The wind outside picked up and the ship rocked causing Eugene to fall forward as Gothel fell back.  Rapunzel screamed, sure her beloved had met his death by way of Gothel’s sword.  Footsteps could be heard and quickly down the stairs came Hook Hand and Vlad.

“Princess!”  Vlad saw her and quickly went about forcing the lock on her cell open while Hook Hand went looking for Eugene and Gothel.  He rounded the corner to see a gruesome sight.  Eugene was pinned in the upright position, his knees on the ground with Gothel’s sword through his shoulder, the hilt pushed into her gut, not far from where Eugene’s sword had gone straight through her midsection.

“Die bitch,” Eugene’s words were barely above a whisper as he spat the blood from his mouth onto the dying woman.  She tried to say something but Hook Hand refused to let her, clamping his hand down on her mouth until he could no longer feel her breath on his hand.

          “It is done,” he said as he turned to Eugene.  The former thief let out a small smile and quickly Hook Hand took him and laid him down on the deck.

          “I’m going to pull this out,” he indicated to the sword.  Eugene nodded and prepared himself.  As Hook Hand began to pull the weapon out he screamed.  The pain was immense and the wounded man almost passed out.  The pub thug scooped up Eugene and brought him to where Vlad had freed the injured Princess.

          “Can you help him?”  Hook Hand asked.

          “Not here.  We must get him to Soley,” she choked back sobs as she reached out to him.  Quickly the two pub thugs left the bowels of the ship and went topside.

          “There they are!”  Big Nose called out, having knocked the last of the Lalin-controlled men unconscious, as the group crossed the gangplank.

          “Get them inside!”  Soley ordered.  As fast as they could, the pub thugs brought the two injured lovers into the Captain’s cabin.

          “Where is Gothel?”  The Sun God asked.  Hook Hand quickly explained what he’d seen and how Eugene had suffered the grievous injury.

          “Bring her body to me,” he ordered before turning is attention to Eugene.


	15. Chapter 15

Eugene was swimming in and out of consciousness; the blood loss had been extensive and the pain was just as bad.  He heard voices but could not put together whom they were or what was going on.  He wished he could get his brain to work but for some reason he could not.

          “What are you waiting for?”  Rapunzel asked the Sun God from her seat next to the table where Eugene had been laid out.  She was confused by the delay to help her dying fiancé.

          “I cannot completely heal him.  The crew of this ship does not know about my powers or yours and it has to stay that way.  Should the world find out about you then everything Gothel ever told you about the human race will be true.  They will come looking for you.  You will never be safe and you will never have a normal life.  Is that what you want?”  Soley asked.  Rapunzel knew he was right and she fell back into the chair, her uninjured hand never leaving Eugene’s.

          “This will hurt Rider.  Hang on,” the Sun God whispered in his ear.  Carefully, slowly, Soley used his hands to stop the bleeding by cauterizing it while Eugene screamed in agony.  He tried to thrash around but Hook Hand, Vlad, and Big Nose held him steady.  Next, from the medical supplies that had been brought to him, he pulled out a needle and thread.

          The needle penetrated the healthy skin near the wound and Eugene let out another scream.  Rapunzel squeezed his hand to let him know she was there and Hook Hand grabbed the leather strap that held his scabbard to his waist and put it in Eugene’s mouth.

          “Bite down,” he ordered.  Eugene managed to hear it because he did as he was told as Soley continued to close the wound on his front.

          “All right I need him flipped over,” Soley ordered.  Hook Hand and Vlad took care of doing that and then took up their positions keeping him still.  Rapunzel sat silent through most of it wishing in some way she could ease his pain.  Her pain had been forgotten; all her energy was focused on him.

          “That should do it.   Now we’ll bandage him up and then he must rest.  No one is to disturb him for the remainder of the trip back to Corona.  Is that understood?”  The Sun God looked directly at Rapunzel when he was saying it.

          “I can’t…”

          “You can and you will.  You need to heal yourself and I want rest and peace and quiet for both of you,” Soley instructed.  She nodded only to regret the move as the pain in her head came back.

          “Take him to the Captain’s quarters and make sure he doesn’t leave the room,” he instructed Hook Hand. The pub thug nodded and carried Eugene away.

          “All right, I believe I can help the Princess without anyone else’s help.  Thank you gentlemen but lets get this convoy underway,” Soley said.  Vlad nodded and he and Big Nose quickly went topside.  The crew from the grain ship was transferred and both ships were underway within an hour.

          While they worked on that, Soley took stock of Rapunzel’s injuries.  A broken left arm, broken right leg, cuts, scrapes, and a nasty looking blood covered lump on the back of her head.

          “Zeyis be praised that you didn’t come out any worse,” he shook his head.

          “I’m not sure how much worse it could get.  Everything throbs and I’m incredibly tired,” she said.

          “I’m just proud of you not using your powers.  Now let me look at your head,” the Sun God told her.  She allowed him to take a look and he nodded.

          “I think we’ll deal with your broken limbs first.  The best thing to do for your head is to wash it and then see what we have,” he explained.

          “Ok, what exactly does that involve?”  Rapunzel asked.

          “I need four pieces of wood, some bandages, and you to hold still,” Soley said.

          “I can do that,” she smiled slightly.  He gave a slight smile and headed to find the ship’s carpenter.  The Sun God wasn’t gone long and he and the carpenter returned with the wood that was required. 

          “This will hurt,” Soley told her.  He grabbed her left wrist and maneuvered it into place.  The pain was overwhelming and she passed out.


	16. Chapter 16

The Queen paced back and forth in the throne room waiting for word of her daughter’s rescue.  The King had been pacing with her until he was needed for his afternoon meeting with the governors of the provinces.  They had barely slept the night before and with no word their nerves were at the point of breaking.

          “My Queen!”  A sentry burst into the room.

          “What is it?”  She almost took his head off with her tone.

          “Two ships have been spotted following each other in open waters.  Both flying the Coronian flag,” he responded hoping she’d go easy on him.

          “This is excellent news.  How long until they reach port in the city?”  The Queen’s tone softened.

          “If the winds hold they should be in by tomorrow morning,” he replied.

          “Thank heaven,” she relaxed and sat down upon the large stone steps leading to the thrones.

          “Shall I prepare for a royal fanfare?”  The sentry asked.

          “No.  I don’t want any attention brought to the two ships until we know for certain the Princess’s condition.  She may not be up for a royal welcome.  I would ask you to have the royal doctor come see me at once,” the Queen replied.

          “Yes, my Queen,” he bowed and headed for the door.

          “Henry, one more thing,” she started.  He immediately turned around and smiled.

          “I’m sorry I barked at you.  I am fearful for my daughter’s well being but it is no excuse to take it out on you,” she smiled.

          “You acted as any parent would, your Majesty.  No harm done,” he smiled back and quickly headed off to find the doctor. 

          Meanwhile inside the ship, Soley hoped the scouts had seen them.  Eugene was in worse shape than he thought and despite having already used magic to aid the former thief’s healing he was afraid that he would have to go further and risk exposure to the crew.  The pub thugs had sworn their allegiance and silence and he worried not about them.  Luckily the original crew had transformed back into their usual selves and upon landing in Corona would be able to return to their normal lives.  They had remembered nothing of their time under Lalin’s control and it was a comfort to know their secret had not been exposed.

          “Sir, what do you wish to do with the body we brought aboard?  It is tradition to bury those killed at sea in the sea,” the ship’s captain said.

          “This is true but this one needs a special burial.  Tell me how many longboats do you have?”  The Sun God asked.

          “We have enough to get everyone off this ship, not one more,” the Captain replied.

          “Well we have an extra ship so I believe you can spare one.  At dusk I want the body and one of the longboats lowered into the sea.  Then from above I want the longboat set ablaze.  Is that understood?”  Soley wanted to know.

          “As you command,” the Captain bowed and then left the room.  The final insult to Lalin’s attempt at injury would be the burning of Gothel’s pre-owned body.  Her soul would go straight to judgment then with no chance of being used again for his evil purposes.  With no burial ground in the ocean Gothel’s soul would be forced away from this world and into the next through his brother god, Oseyan.  He could trust the God of the Sea to make sure the souls sent to him made it to where they belonged.  A chuckle escaped his lips.  The humans never realized their fairytales about Davy Jones’ locker were true.  Oseyan had made man afraid of the sea and rightly so.  A dark soul would be forced to spend all eternity at the bottom of the ocean forever drowning in their bad deeds.

          “Your Highness!”  The Captain came rushing into the room.  The Sun God had a confused look on his face until he remembered the lie told to the crew; he was a cousin of the King.

          “What is it?”  Soley asked.

          “The body is gone!”  The man spit out.

          “Search the ship!  I want it found and I want it found now!”  Soley ordered.


	17. Chapter 17

“What is going on Samuel?”  Rapunzel asked as her guard returned to his position inside her room.

          “The body of the kidnapper has gone missing.  I have been ordered to keep you safe at all costs and to bring you this,” the man smiled as he walked over and placed Pascal in her hands.

          “Oh Pascal!”  Her worry for what was going on above decks was momentarily forgotten.  The chameleon snuggled up against her; glad to see she was all right.  She gently stroked his head and smiled.

          “The little guy was with Mr. Rider and he told me to bring him over,” he explained.

          “How is Eugene?  I must see him,” she said.

          “He looks better but he can barely do anything on his own.  I expect once we get him back to Corona the doctors will be able to do more for him.  As for going to see him, you know what you were told,” Samuel reminded her.  She nodded slightly; the pain in her head was not as great as before thanks to something Soley did when she woke up from passing out.  She guessed that he had used his powers to help the gash in her scalp but left her with a headache so as to keep the crew from suspecting something.  In the back of her mind, she worried what Gothel’s missing body would only put Eugene in more danger but she put on a brave face for the guard.

          “I suggest you try to rest, Princess.  We’ll be landing in Corona in the morning,” he said.

          “It’s almost night?”  Rapunzel asked.

          “Shortly, it will be,” Samuel replied unsure of why that would be so important.  Rapunzel couldn’t tell him the truth and when someone knocked on the door she didn’t watch the guard leave his chair.  Her mind was preoccupied until she heard,

          “Hey Blondie.”

          Meanwhile, the crew scoured the ship looking everywhere for Gothel’s body.  From the grain ship, the pub thugs looked on confused as to the ruckus about the deck.

          “What do you suppose they are doing?”  Big Nose asked from his position on the upper deck near the ship’s wheel. 

          “I have no idea.  You’d better get Hook Hand,” Vlad replied from the lower deck near the first cannon.  The thug nodded and headed into the Captain’s Cabin.

          “Ahoy there!  Do you need some help?!”  Vlad called over to the ship.

          “The body of the kidnapper has gone missing!”  Someone called back.  This only confused Vlad more as dead bodies do not get up and walk away.  Not only that there was nowhere to go.

          “First Mate!  Bring us about!  I want us even with our comrades!”  Vlad ordered to the man steering the ship.

          “Aye, aye sir!”  The first mate did as he was instructed and the ship began to come about.  By now Soley was above decks and he urged the crew to slow the ship and make it possible to board the grain ship.  They followed orders and soon the Sun God traversed the gangplank set down for him.

          “Where is Hook Hand?”  He asked.

          “Right here,” the big burly man walked up to him.

          “Gothel’s body is missing but then you already knew that didn’t you?”  Soley wanted to know.

          “What?  Are you crazy?”  Hook Hand gave him a look.

          “Crazy like a fox,” the Sun God replied, pulling Eugene’s sword from the scabbard now tied to his waist.

          “Whoa, whoa, put the weapon down!”  The captain of the ship called as he exited the cabin.

          “I’m afraid I can’t do that,” Soley said, pointing the tip of the sword at Hook Hand’s stomach.  He looked to the skies and saw the sun beginning to fade.  They would be safely inside Corona’s walls within twelve hours.  He knew that Zeyis would no longer help him as he had before to save the Princess.  Now it was all up to him.

          “Afraid of the moon?”  Hook Hand suddenly asked.

          “As should you be.  The moon does not take failure lightly,” the Sun God said.  Vlad looked to Big Nose who looked to Short and they all looked at the two in front of them.  Hook Hand growled and pulled out his sword.

          “You were going to try to take over Rider’s body but when you saw how dire his condition was you decided to take the next available one didn’t you, Gothel?”  The secret out, Hook Hand’s possessed body lunged at Soley.  The Sun God easily stepped aside.

          “You tossed her body overboard the first chance you got while I was busy helping the wounded.  Did you think I wouldn’t notice?”  He asked while attacking the thug with a mighty thrust.  It missed by only an inch and Hook Hand swung at him.  

          “I was hoping to get closer to Corona but this will have to do,” Gothel replied.  Her aim had been off and she missed him.  They could not continue this for long as the sun would be behind the horizon in a matter of minutes.  Gothel had to be stopped before the moon came up and there was only one way to do it, kill Hook Hand.


	18. Chapter 18

“Well I certainly hope you’re ready to die, Gothel, because this will be for the final time,” Soley said.

          “Somehow I don’t think so,” the possessed Hook Hank smirked.  Furiously the two battled on the deck of the ship, the crew scattering to avoid the parries and thrusts of their swords.

          “We have to do something!”  Vlad shouted.

          “Like what?  Get in the way of a God and their quarry?”  Big Nose asked.  As much as Vlad hated to admit it, his friend was right.  Getting in the way could give Gothel an edge and nothing would save them if something happened to Soley.

          From below the ship, the Sun God’s brother, Oseyan, watched as the two continued to fight.  When the sun went down Soley’s strength would be down to a minimum and he had to act quickly.  Using the mighty powers bestowed upon him by Zeyis, Oseyan called to all the nearby ocean creatures to heed his commands.  From the mighty depths of the cold, dark water fish and mammals swam toward the boat.  Soon the ship was rocking back in forth in place as they used their snouts to push it.  Never had any of the seamen seen anything like it; sharks, whales, and large fish all working in unison to seemingly destroy the ship.  The men grabbed on for dear life hoping the ship would hold up against the beating it was taking.

          Soley and Hook Hand stumbled about the deck, unable to gain solid footing.  The Sun God dropped Eugene’s sword and lowered his shoulders, barreling toward the possessed man as the ship tilted them downward.  The Sun God hit him squarely in the midsection and the two tumbled over the railing and into the frothy ocean.  Suddenly the beating the ship took stopped and the crew quickly rushed to the rail where the two men went over.

          “Men Overboard!”  The cry went up but no one on the deck moved.  The sounds of the shout reached the ship carrying Rapunzel and Eugene and both looked at one another.

          “The Captain will have my head if he finds the two of you together,” Samuel moaned realizing that if Eugene didn’t get himself back into his room soon he would be in big trouble.  The man who left Eugene’s room was going to get it as well.

          “Go help out with whomever has fallen overboard.  We’re not going anywhere,” Eugene said.  There was a pained look on Samuel’s face but a direct order from the Prince Consort could not be ignored.

          “Do me a favor?  Anyone asks, you ordered me to go help, right?”  He asked.

          “Absolutely,” Eugene nodded.  With that Samuel nodded and quickly took off.  Once they were alone, well almost alone, Pascal had taken up his post on Rapunzel’s shoulder, the brown haired Princess looked at him.  Samuel had helped him lay down in the large bed she was lying in simply because there was nowhere else for the injured man to go.

          “How did you get over here?”  She asked, careful to not put her broken arm in an uncomfortable position but basically both of them were facing the ceiling as they could hardly move.

          “I had to see you, so I did what any man would do, I crawled,” he smirked.

          “Oh Eugene.  You must rest.  I wish I could…” she was going to say use her powers but he didn’t let her as his lips were occupying hers.

          “It’s ok Blondie.  Although I’m beginning to think you have this thing about my poor body not staying intact,” he teased as they parted and he flopped back down on the bed, grimacing as he did so.

          “I love your body in one piece,” she pouted.  _And when we’re married I’ll show you all of it_ , the former thief thought to himself.  The waiting was starting to take its toll, as he could not even hold her in his arms when there were people around as it was improper despite the fact he could tell she needed it.

          “Surprisingly so do I,” Eugene chuckled.  He felt her hand slip into his and they laced their fingers together.  Bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed the back of it.

          “What is this impropriety?!”  The Captain burst into the room, a shameful looking Samuel behind him.

          “You’re killing me!”  Eugene cried out.


	19. Chapter 19

“Captain!  I shall remind you to watch your tone,” Rapunzel said as she sat up slowly.  She hated doing this to the poor man but it did seem he had forgotten who she was now.  Sometimes she wished she’d had this power when she was younger; Mother might have actually listened.

          “I am sorry Princess but I was instructed by King Soley to keep you in your own beds,” the Captain reminded her.  Rapunzel heaved a sigh, having forgotten the story they’d given the crew of a cousin of her father and how he was a King.

          “I understand that but with all of the commotion I needed company.  Now what is going on up there?  I want a full report,” her tone softened and the man relaxed.

          “King Soley has fallen overboard with Hook Hand during an odd occurrence no one can explain,” he quickly imparted the whole tale and then said,

          “I have the men scouring the ocean for them.  I’ve been hesitant to send anyone into the water as the sharks seem to hanging around.”

          “My best suggestion to you is to drop anchor.  We will remain here until the King and Hook Hand are found,” Rapunzel nodded.

          “I already took the liberty of doing so but I fear that without proper medical attention both you and Prince Consort Rider will fall into dire straits,” the Skipper told her.  She nodded.  The sooner she got Eugene back home the better.  She could use her powers to aid in his healing and with any luck they could move on with their lives.

          “You are right.  Then I suggest we hold here until dawn.  At which point if they have not been found, we will move on.  I will deliver the news to my father, no one else,” the brunette said.

          “Yes Princess.  Now please rest.  Samuel,” the Captain motioned to the man to help Eugene up and to his room.  The former thief attempted to heave a sigh but in his current condition he couldn’t breathe very deeply.  He ended up coughing instead and quickly and carefully Samuel helped the injured man from the bed and back to the cabin he’s been placed in.  The Captain turned to leave and Rapunzel stopped him,

          “Please do not punish Samuel.  He was instructed to join those on deck.”

          “Yes Princess.  I’ll not punish him but let us make sure that he does not disobey me again,” the Captain smirked.

          “Not a problem,” Rapunzel smiled weakly and lay back down.  Pascal moved from her shoulder an out onto her chest.  He put his hands beneath his head, closed his eyes, and pretended to sleep.

          “I suppose you’re right Pascal.  Good night,” she smiled at him and gently patted his head.  The two curled up as best they could and were soon drifting off to sleep.

          The night wore on and there was no sign of Soley or Hook Hand.  The sailors went in shifts trying to use the weak light from the ship’s torches along the rail to see into the black ocean.  Soon all were tired and the Captain looked at his pocket watch.  The sun would be up in another two hours.  They would get underway at first light and he wanted the crew rested for the journey.  He called off the search and told everyone to bunk down.  They came up with a plan to spell each other in short order and then it was off to bed.  The grain ship followed suit and in the morning they would bring up the rear.

          Lalin watched from his position in the sky.  He knew come dawn, he would lose his last opportunity while out in open waters.  With Gothel’s soul lost to him forever, he would have to use another.  One lowly man stood at the helm, keeping an eye on the ship making sure it did not bump into the other.  The Moon God smirked.  This would be his opportunity.  Grabbing a soul from its path to the next life, he inputted it into that man.

          _Fetch me the Princess.  Be quick and be quiet,_ he ordered.  The man left his post and headed below decks.  His comrade on the grain ship noticed him leaving his post but figured he had to use the head so he did not question it.

          Below decks, the man walked into the Princess’s room.  The guard had been placed at Eugene’s room to make sure he didn’t leave and her guard had been ordered to help in the search for the missing.  Rapunzel slept soundly and the lamp near her bed had been doused.  He removed the glass top to the lamp and grabbed Pascal off of her chest.  The chameleon tried to protest but the man gave him a squeeze and he passed out.  Setting the glass top down on the wooden desk, he dropped the reptile in and put the glass bottom portion on top of it.  There was no way out and the man moved to Rapunzel.  He grabbed her tiny frame around the waist and hoisted her off the bed.  Immediately she awoke and was about to fight back when he whirled her around, her already fragile head hit one of the beams in the cabin and she passed out.  Slowly and carefully he made his way out of the room and headed toward the above deck.


	20. Chapter 20

Eugene was awoken to the sound of someone screaming, someone he recognized as Rapunzel.  His guard had already left his post and this gave him the opportunity to slowly lift himself up.  The pain in his body was immense but he pushed it aside afraid something was happening to his beloved.  Slowly he moved out of the bed and hugged the walls of the room until he reached the doorway.  Opening it up cautiously he looked about.  No one seemed to be below deck and he made his way to the stairs leading to the upper deck.  He could hear voices and footsteps followed by shouting.  Moving as fast as he could he climbed the stairs and when he got to the top, he collapsed on deck.

          “Prince Rider!”  Samuel quickly rushed to his side. 

          “What’s going on?  I heard Rapunzel scream,” Eugene said, seeing most of the crew looking over the rails at something in the water.  Some of the men tended to a wet something not far away.

          “You would not believe me if I told you, sir,” the man told him.

          “Where is Rapunzel?”  The former thief demanded.

          “She and the man left at the helm were swallowed by the Kraken,” Samuel said.  Eugene shook his head.  That couldn’t be possible.

          “Then who is on deck?”  Eugene asked.

          “Hook Hand.  Somehow he got up on deck,” the guard explained.

          “Take me to him,” Eugene demanded.  Samuel was about to argue that the Prince Consort was in no shape to go anywhere when the Captain demanded they both come over to him.  The sailor quickly helped Eugene up and they walked over to the Captain who was standing with the men helping Hook Hand.

          “I want an explanation,” the Captain barked.

          “I’d like one as well.  I’m afraid I’m in the dark as much as you,” Eugene said.  The skipper shook his head and then barked to the men on deck.

          “I want these two thrown in the brig!  On the double!”  Pointing to Eugene and Hook Hand when he said this the crew froze.

          “Now!”  He commanded.

          “But sir…” Samuel was silenced.

          “With the Princess dead, he is no longer a Prince Consort to be, he is a wanted felon.  Hook Hand knows something about her death and isn’t talking.  I want them in the brig now!”  Quickly and quietly the group aided the two men back below decks and into the cells.  Once locked inside they returned topside where the Captain ordered the ships to get underway.  They would wait around no longer as the sun began to crest over the horizon.

          The Queen walked through the streets of the capital city, doing some shopping.  Her handmaidens had been thrilled at the opportunity and were excitedly helping her pick out cloth for a new dress along with jewelry that was to her liking.  Inwardly the Queen was concerned why the ships hadn’t reached port yet while outwardly she tried to look happy.  The sun neared the mid-way mark and no word.  She had just gotten her daughter back and now it seemed that they were never meant to be together.  The entire kingdom was upset that their Princess had been kidnapped and everyone was eagerly awaiting news from the royals as to what had become of her.

          “Your Majesty!  Two ships approach in the harbor!”  One of her most trusted handmaidens shook her from her thoughts.  Quickly the Queen picked up her dress so that it would not touch the ground and ran for the docks.  Not a very queenly thing to do but her staff quickly followed.  When they reached the docks, Eugene was on a stretcher, his hands chained together, his eyes shut as the ship began to unload.  Hook Hand was walking behind him, with no injuries to speak of, his hands chained together.

          “What is the meaning of this?”  She demanded when the procession stopped upon seeing her.

          “He is an outlaw your Majesty, one I trust you will deal with appropriately,” the Captain bowed.

          “Where is my daughter?”  The Queen asked.

          “Taken by the Kraken in the middle of the night.  I am sorry, your Highness.  We could do nothing to save her.  I even lost one of my own men,” the Captain explained.  At the news, the Queen collapsed and quickly the crew grabbed her.  They then marched on to the palace to tell the King.


	21. Chapter 21

“Your Majesty, he is refusing to eat and won’t allow me to treat him,” Doctor Caldwell explained to the King some hours later.  The good doctor had been forced to sedate the Queen who was beside herself with grief.  She’d lost her only daughter again and this time it was for good.  The King was barely keeping it together himself but someone had to keep the kingdom on track and he was the one to do it.

          “I want him removed from the cells.  No matter what happened to my Rapunzel, he is not responsible and his pardon still holds.  Please have him brought to his room, maybe then you can treat Mr. Rider.  I appreciate all you are doing Doctor,” the King said.

          “I’m only doing my job your Highness.  Now what of the one they call Hook Hand?  He seems to be in fine shape minus some memory loss and a cold.  I do not believe he is a criminal in this matter but another victim,” Caldwell told him.

          “I believe you to be right but I do not want him far from the castle.  If anything comes back to him about the incident on the ship, it could be very valuable.  I will have the guards release him into your care,” the monarch nodded.

          “Very good sir.  I’ll get right to work,” Caldwell gave a smile and then turned to leave.  The King called for his guards.  He wanted that Captain brought in for a discussion on what happened on the boat and why he arrested the two men.

          “Thank you gentlemen.  If you would close the door on your way out?”  The Doctor smiled at the guards who had deposited Eugene on his own bed.  They nodded and left to fetch Hook Hand who would remain at a local inn under the close protection of the guard while the doctor was helping him heal.

          “Now Mr. Rider will you do me a favor and eat something?  I’m having some soup brought up from the kitchen,” Caldwell wondered.

          “What’s the point Doc?  My other half is gone.  The King and Queen think I killed her.  I just don’t have anything left,” Eugene heaved a sigh.  The Doctor had never seen him like this and never figured him one to mope.  He shook his head and said,

          “Do you think that the Princess would want you to perish?  I think she’d want you to live on and do all the things you two had planned.”  A frown crossed the former thief’s face.  Rapunzel had never been one to mope and she would certainly be upset if he had passed on but the doctor’s words made sense.  She would do things that reminded her of him, of that he was sure.

          “You’re right Doc.  So what can you do for me?”  His mood already improving but the medical man could still hear the sadness in his voice.

          “Well first I must remove this bandage and pray to God you don’t have an infection setting in.  Then we’ll see if it requires more surgery,” the doctor was blunt but that was something Eugene needed at the moment.

          “I have to admit that it hurts something terrible but I liked the crew’s idea.  They fed me rum to dull the pain,” he explained.

          “Good gravy,” the doctor shook his head again and carefully began peeling the man’s shirt off of his wounded shoulder.  Next he moved to the bandage.

          “This may hurt.  It’s been keeping the pressure on and releasing it could…” he trailed off as he removed the portion of cloth that had kept the bandage in place.  Eugene let out a scream as the skin flexed back and pulled the stitches with it.

          “I was afraid of that.  Wrapped you a tad too tight but the good news is, is that it kept out the infection.  I don’t see any puss or a change in skin color,” Caldwell tried to reassure him.  Carefully he pushed him up to examine the back of his shoulder.

          “They did a spectacular job of cauterizing the wound,” he marveled.

          “Good thing too Doc or I’d have died on the ship before the Kraken came,” Eugene nodded.  The pain was really starting to get to him and he was having a hard time focusing.

          “I’m going to give you something for the pain and then I’m going to take a closer look,” Caldwell told him.  The doctor went for his bag and quickly set about fixing up the former thief.

          Night fell across the land not long after and the kingdom went to sleep mourning the loss of their Princess once again.  Everything was silent in the capital city and no one noticed the creature just out in the harbor.  It slid easily through the waves until it reached a spot where the bottom of the ocean around it came up too high.  It slowly broke the water’s surface and opened its large mouth.  From inside the beast two figures emerged.  Quickly the first carrying the second, found land a short distance from where they had been dropped off.  They thanked the creature and it gave a wink with its large right eye to show it understood before once again sinking below the surface.  The two headed for the wood and waited.


	22. Chapter 22

The sun shone brightly on the capital city in an attempt to brighten the spirits of its inhabitants but it didn’t seem to be helping.  Citizens went around and did their everyday tasks but it was obvious that things were far from normal.  Up in the castle, Eugene awoke to find his shoulder stiff and hurting again.  The doctor would be by shortly and with any luck he could get something to dull it.  Maybe he’d get something to dull his life too.  Caldwell had brought up a good point but still he didn’t know how to cope with the pain that emanated from his chest.  He promised he’d always be there for her and yet when she needed him most, he was not there.  He’d let her down and that was something he just could not deal with.

          “Good morning!”  Doctor Caldwell smiled as he entered the room.

          “Awfully chipper today aren’t we?”  Eugene asked, killing the mood.

          “I always try to be in a good mood for my patients.  It tends to help them through,” he pointed out.

          “Then dazzle me Doc.  I could use a bit of a pick me up,” the former thief said.

          “All right.  The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and…” he paused lifting up the new bandage he’d placed yesterday, “and you’re wound isn’t infected.  How’s that?” 

          “So I won’t be losing an arm or anything?”  Eugene wondered.

          “Well the possibility of infection will still be there until you’re skin forms enough that I can remove the stitches but I’d say you’d get to keep it.  Although I am concerned about your range of motion so I think today we’ll test your arm, starting with your fingers,” Caldwell explained.

          “Fingers still work if that’s what you mean,” he said.

          “Yes but I want to see if you feel anything pulling so we’ll start with the fingers, move to your wrist, then your elbow.  I don’t want you using that shoulder until we get those stitches out.  That being said, I think you could use some fresh air today.  Feel like a walk after I check out your arm?”  The doctor wondered.

          “Why not?  Getting out of bed will feel good,” Eugene nodded. 

          “Excellent,” Caldwell smiled and then immediately got to work testing his mobility.  They spent thirty minutes testing parts of his arm and then the doctor checked his breathing to make sure that there was no fluid buildup in his chest.  After everything checked out fine, he helped the former thief up and dressed into presentable clothes.  The two made their way down to the gardens and began to walk about.

          “How are the King and Queen handling this?”  Eugene suddenly asked.

          “I’ve been having the Queen sedated.  She’s not ready to face the world yet and I’ve sent a letter to a good friend of mine who may be able to help.  As far as the King, he’s not outwardly admitting that he’s in pain but I can see it in his eyes.  I was that way when I lost my wife.  Life had to go on.  I had patients to tend to even if I wasn’t entirely prepared.  I think trying to get back to normal helped me but it took a long time before I could sleep in our bed or even set foot in our kitchen.  She used to bake such wonderful delights and I could not stand the thought of intruding on her space,” the doctor’s admission surprised Eugene.  He had not known that the doctor had once been married.  Then a thought occurred to him.

          “Poor Pascal,” he muttered.  Granted the frog wasn’t married to Rapunzel but they were each other’s best friends for their entire lives.

          “I’ve been treating him too.  He refuses to leave the Princess’s room but his poor little body seems to be healing.  It is hard to tell as I am not well versed in animals,” Caldwell told him.

          “That reminds me.  Did anyone tell Maximus?”  Eugene wondered.

          “I’ve not been out there.  Perhaps we’d better go and find out,” the doctor said.  As fast as they could, the two reached the stables to find Maximus in a very good mood.

          “Crap,” Eugene muttered under his breath.  He was about to say something to the horse when he heard,

          “Maximus, I think it’s time we made our way to the castle.”  The horse swirled around and got down on the ground and when he popped back up, Rapunzel was sitting on his back.

          “Rapunzel!”  Eugene passed out.

          “Oops,” she said.


	23. Chapter 23

“Eugene, are you all right?”  Rapunzel asked as he slowly opened his eyes.

          “I have to be hallucinating,” he replied.

          “No, you’re not.  I’m here.  I’m well and I’m glad to see you again.  You have no idea how much I hated being away from you,” she told him.

          “But I heard what the Captain said.  The Kraken…”

          “All in good time, my beloved.  Let’s get you and the doctor back to the palace,” Rapunzel cut him off, not sure how much Doctor Caldwell knew.

“The Princess is right.  I will need to give her a full medical exam to explain this wonder,” the doctor said.

“Of course.  My parents, how are they?”  The Princess asked.

“They’ll be a lot better when you come inside.  Speaking of getting inside, how’d you get here?”  Caldwell wondered.

“I’ll tell you everything later, I promise but I think we’d better get Eugene back inside.  He’s looking a little pale,” Rapunzel said.  The doctor nodded and helped the man up off the floor.  Eugene then turned to Maximus who waggled his eyebrows as if to say, _Want a lift?_   The former thief nodded and quickly, with the doctor’s help, got onto the stallion.  Caldwell took the reins and led the horse to the castle doors where the guards did double takes. 

“The Princess and her Consort could use some assistance into my office.  Would you grab the wheelchair and help them down?”  Caldwell asked.  One ran to the doctor’s office inside and the other helped Eugene down.

“How are you feeling sir?”  The guard asked a little concerned about his skin color.

“I little light headed but I think that’s normal considering what happened,” the former thief smiled.

“Quite understandable sir,” the guard smiled back.

“Maximus would you put the Princess down?”  The second guard asked, the wheelchair now firmly in hand.  The horse kneeled down and with some assistance the two guards got Rapunzel into it.

“I think it best to head to my office.  Would you get the King and Queen?”  Caldwell turned to the guards and the two promised to bring them both to the doctor’s office.

          “It’s quite remarkable,” the doctor said as he examined the wounds on the Princess.  The cuts and scrapes were practically gone and the lump on her head was practically healed.

          “I’ve always healed quickly doctor but I think my limbs will take longer,” Rapunzel said.

          “Yes your left arm and right leg will take some time to heal but I want to make sure they are going to heal so you can use them.  So many times I have seen breaks heal improperly and the limb becomes useless.  I certainly do not want to amputate if I do not have to,” he told her.  She nodded but said nothing.  The door opened and in walked the King.  He was holding onto the Queen tightly, afraid she wouldn’t be able to stand on her own, and he didn’t see whom the doctor was examining.

          “Doctor what is the meaning of this?”  The King was not in a good mood.

          “It’s not his fault.  It’s mine,” Rapunzel spoke up.  At the familiar voice, he looked up, as did the Queen.

          “Rapunzel?”  Her mother asked.

          “Hold onto her.  I know I got a lump when I fell over,” Eugene spoke up.  The King guided his wife to a chair where she gratefully collapsed in it.

          “I’ll give you something to perk up,” Caldwell said, knowing that being woken from sedation and then seeing her supposedly dead daughter would put anyone over the edge. 

          “How?”  The King asked.


	24. Chapter 24

The guards were asked to leave and the doctor was told he could stay, only if he could swear his silence.  Caldwell had worked for the royals before even the King was King so he swore that he could and Rapunzel was able to tell her tale.  She quickly caught everyone up to the point where Soley, who had still not returned, disappeared over the rail with Hook Hand.

          “Soley was able to save Hook Hand thanks to the creatures of the deep.  Once Hook hand died, Gothel’s soul was sucked into the pit of Davy Jones’ Locker, and his own soul returned to him.  However while this was taking place, Lalin did not waste any time and he sent that sailor after me, trapping Pascal in the process.  Lalin was starting the process of sucking the drop of sunlight out of me when the Kraken, good friend and loyal servant of Oseyan, brother of Soley, swallowed us whole.  With the process stopped, both Soley and I believe that my powers will work but we dared not try them until I was safe.  The Kraken dropped us off in a wooded area, in the middle of the night and we stayed there until the sun came up.  Soley then called for Stardust and she gave us a ride back to the stable via the beams of sunlight.  Maximus was very glad to see me and not long after that Eugene and Doctor Caldwell walked in,” she spilled everything in quite a rush and no one said anything for a few minutes.

          “So where is Soley now?”  The King finally asked.

          “He returned to his rightful place in the sky.  He said he’d been away too long and that things needed to be tended to,” the Princess said.

          “I thought he was going to take away your powers after all this mess?  What’s to say that Lalin won’t try again?”  Eugene’s voice was full of concern.

          “Well this is where things get dicey,” Rapunzel paused.

          “That doesn’t sound good.  Think of all the good you could do!”  Caldwell exclaimed.

          “I can’t.  The only way to ensure I stay safe is if I do not use my powers.  Should the word get out that I have them; Lalin will no doubt try it again and we’ll be up against someone we do not know.  At least with Gothel, we knew enough about her to combat her.  Nothing says Lalin won’t reincarnate some evil warrior to do his bidding.  My secret must never leave this room,” the brunette told them.

          “I don’t know about the rest of you but I’ve had enough excitement in the last year to last me a lifetime.  All I want to do is marry the woman I love and settle down,” Eugene spoke up.

          “An excellent idea except we now have to explain to the kingdom how Rapunzel has come back to us,” the Queen finally said something.  This got them all thinking.  How exactly were they going to explain this one?

          “What if we say that someone found the Princess and brought her back to the castle?”  Eugene offered.

          “That would have worked if the two guards hadn’t seen us,” the doctor pointed out.

          “Point,” the former thief agreed.

          “What if we say a grief stricken Maximus escaped his stall and went looking for me?”  Rapunzel asked.

          “How would he get back inside without someone seeing him?”  Her father wondered.

          “Rats,” she shook her head.

          “I don’t see how we can make this work unless we come out and say what actually happened,” the Queen heaved a sigh.

          “Now hold on for a second,” Caldwell had an idea and raced over to his desk where he grabbed a key off of the ring he had in his pocket and opened one of the drawers.

          “I inherited this from the man who was the royal physician before me.  Your father, God rest his soul, was a brilliant architect.  He had this castle and the outlying buildings built to his specifications.  Nothing was left out or altered,” the doctor explained as he pulled out very old looking parchment.

          “What are you saying?”  The King asked.

          “These are a copy of the plans for the castle and the grounds which were left to the doctor before me.  There is a secret tunnel that leads from the outer walls of the palace to the stables.  It was often used as a way for your father to sneak things inside the castle walls without anyone knowing, except for of course his trusted physician.  He had a series of tunnels, secret rooms, and staircases built into the palace after the Great War and the burning down of your grandfather’s castle,” Caldwell showed them the route.  It had a secluded entrance on the backside of the castle where the water met up with a grove of trees.  Inside the grove of trees was the secret entrance.

          “If we claim that the Princess arrived here and used that tunnel to hide, unsure of where the enemy would strike next, then everything would easily be explained,” he pointed out.

          “Yes but it would give away the location of the tunnel though,” the King said.

          “It hasn’t been used for years.  My guess is that it is in pretty poor shape.  We could bolster the Princess’s image by saying she fought her way through it, broken bones and all,” Caldwell smiled.

          “You sure you wanted to be a doctor?  You’re the best hog-washer I’ve ever heard,” Eugene smirked.

          “Well let us check out the tunnel and then we’ll see,” the doctor winked.


	25. Chapter 25

“Good people of Corona!  I bring you great news!”  The King spoke from the front balcony of the castle.  The crowd had gathered after rumors began to swirl through the capital city.  The rumors had intensified when the Royal Guard sent out word there would be an announcement from the King.

          “My daughter has come back to us!  She was saved by her loving nature and great capacity to make friends!”  He proclaimed to the crowd who at first fell silent and then burst into cheers.

          “He’s laying it on a little thick isn’t he?”  Rapunzel asked Eugene from their spot behind the balcony doors.

          “Not really.  Why do you think I fell in love with you?”  Her fiancé replied.  She blushed and turned her attention back to her father.

          “Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you my daughter, Princess Rapunzel!”  Cheers went up and Rapunzel, with the help of Eugene and the wheelchair, came out through the balcony doors.  The Prince Consort wheeled her up to the balcony railing and gasps came up from some of the crowd.

          “It is good to be home.  Thank you for your warm welcome,” Rapunzel smiled as everyone took in the sight of their Princess.

          “What happened to you?”  Someone shouted.

          “What you see is the result of my kidnapping.  I will be better in about a month,” she explained.

          “How did you escape the Kraken?”  Another shout went up.

          “I did not escape him.  He saved me from drowning,” the brunette told them.  This got everyone confused.  The Kraken was not a creature who was usually in the saving business.  It had been known to eat whole ships along with their crew for breakfast.  Seeing she would need to explain, Rapunzel continued,

          “I was being accosted by one of the sailors on the ship and he was trying to throw me overboard.  The Kraken came up and swallowed us both.  At first, I feared I was going to die but as he swam through the water, he made sure to stay on the surface allowing me to breathe.  The next thing I knew he had brought me to the back of the castle and dropped me off on dry land.  Needless to say, I needed a good bath and was more than happy to find Maximus had followed my pungent odor and found me in the middle of the night.  He brought me into the stables where Eugene and Doctor Caldwell found me the next morning.”  This seemed to satisfy the crowd as they smiled and nodded.  The tunnel was left out of consideration when an attempt to get into it was met with tough opposition from the stone door.  The lock had easily rusted and fallen off but the door, swollen from years of non-use along with the lack of a sturdy handle which had rusted also, would not budge.  An attempt to gain access through the stable proved fruitless as well when it was realized that the door had caved in when one of the carriage horses had stomped on it.  The hole had been filled by the staff without telling anyone.

          “What’s next Princess?”  A third person called out.     

          “I am going to marry Eugene as soon as I am able to walk again and you’re all invited!” Rapunzel smiled and the former thief squeezed her shoulder.  This time cheers went up.  News spread across the Kingdom that the Princess would marry in a month’s time.  Everyone was excited by the news and soon wedding presents began to flood the castle. 

          “What are we going to do with all this stuff?”  Eugene asked, looking at the pile which had been started in the library and subsequently spread to the adjoining rooms.

          “Hope you are prepared to write a lot of thank you notes,” Rapunzel smiled from her seat in the wheelchair as he pushed her down the hall.  It was now only a week away from their wedding.  The braces that the doctor had put on her arm and leg would come off soon with little impact to the straightness of her bones.  She had yet to try her powers, afraid they may not work.  Eugene was healing just fine without him though his shoulder would forever bother him when it rained and his complete range of motion would not return but he would be able to do most everything he’d done before.

          “So having any second thoughts about coming to the capital?”  He suddenly asked.

          “No.  I thought that my tower was the only place I was ever meant to be despite dreaming of more.  When you shattered that notion, I grew scared.  Everything happened so fast, I guess I was overwhelmed.  You were right.  We had to come here first.  Otherwise we would not have been able to be together and I couldn’t bear the thought of that,” she said with conviction.

          “For better or worse, I’ll always be here,” Eugene said.  He leaned down and gently took her lips in his.  Their lives were finally heading in the right direction and nothing was going to get in their way.

**The End**


End file.
